Heart of Ice
by AsteriaLumina
Summary: Song Minji is extremely clever in military tactics and strategies, and Sima Yi has personally requested her to join Jin's ranks. However, personalities clash fiercely as she is forced to serve alongside the arrogant, contemptuous Zhong Hui. Minji finds herself irrevocably falling for the young, attractive general and falls harder than she wishes, with the threat of war looming.
1. A Proposition

**Chapter 1: The Proposition**

* * *

**A/N: There aren't enough Zhong Hui fanfics to go around, so I figured that I should try one out! I'm extremely obsessed with Dynasty Warriors right now, and found myself sobbing about why Zhong Hui can't be real T_T so to appease my heartache, here's the first chapter of my newest experiment! Read and please review!**

**I own nothing but the characters I created.**

* * *

A light breeze meandered through the floral-infused air and the warm light of midday sunlight cast a sparkling sheen across the dappled waters of the pond resting in the center of the meticulously kept gardens of the prominent Song family of Jin. Underneath an arbor of lush violet paper flowers, a beautiful young woman sat with a pile of scrolls open in her lap, completely engrossed in the contents. She was the youngest daughter of the Song clan, the 19-year-old Song Minji. Her rosy lips mouthed wordlessly as her large hazel eyes lingered over the beautifully written characters of the Shijing, a classic collection of prose and poetry, originally intended for male scholars.

Minji possessed a subtle beauty that was described as a charm that crept toward people and caught them off-guard, referring to how demure she seemed compared to her true nature, and she could pass as one of the most beautiful girls in Ji Province. Shining brown locks cascaded down her back in waves, complemented by the pale blue hanfu that she wore, which was decorated with delicate gold stitching, and the sunlight played off the rich locks of her hair. Her proportionate face was elegant and rumor has it, had been used as a template for a renowned court artist. The daughter of a governor, Song Minji was well sought-after by many notable young men, including Lord Sima Shi, the son of the famous strategist Sima Yi. Her intelligence was a rarity in a world of domesticated females, and her particular skill for combat appealed to Generals far and wide, but Yujia never settled for a single man or a proposal to join a faction.

Her mind swam with the prose that seemed to wrap her in a little bubble, and Yujia did not notice that her maid, Jicheng, had been calling for her mistress for the last few minutes. The older girl stood in the doorway leading to the large house with a cautious look, knowing better than to disrupt her mistress when the young woman was studying. Glancing up with a small smile, Yujia tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering what the maid needed.

"Lady Min, your father is requesting you in his study, properly garbed and presentable," Jicheng bowed, a small grin on her impish face. Minji perked up in curiosity at her maid's behavior, before closing the scrolls and gracefully standing, scooping up the skirts of her silk hanfu and starting to pace to the sliding doors that led into her personal quarters. She was quite tall, and stood a good two heads above the petite older girl.

"Did he say why, Jicheng?" Minji asked, hugging the armful of scrolls to her chest lovingly, wondering why her father would want her to dress formally at such a random whim. Her father was always out on court business or cooped up in his study, and she was fortunate if she saw him 4 days out of the week. Both her sisters were married off to noblemen and only one of her brothers resided at home, but he served at court and so Minji was always alone in the house.

Shaking her head, Jicheng stepped to the side to allow her mistress entry, and followed her dutifully to the inner chambers, which were lavishly decorated in peachy silks and satins. Without a word, Jicheng assisted Yujia out of her hanfu and carefully removed a daxiushan* from one of the lacquer chests that was stowed underneath a cabinet. The gown was a pale color, accented with pastels and light green embroidery, although Minji despised wearing the dratted thing. It was painfully discomforting and constricted her waist and chest until she was sure to topple over. Jicheng grimaced as she laced Yujia into it, and stepped back, handing her a pearl comb to place into her hair. Carefully planting it into her hair, Minji scowled at her reflection in the mirror momentarily before beginning to make her way out to the main building of the Song compound, Jicheng following silently behind, with another maid following suit. Quietly padding down the hallway leading to her father's domain, Yujia could hear male voices wafting from the room at the end of the hall, and her curiosity was piqued. Raising an elegant finger to her rosy pout and sidled beside the door, pressing her ear against the thick paper that covered it.

"I'm not quite sure, My Lord. She is quite headstrong—""She cannot pass this up, this is quite the opportunity!" "I will let her make the ultimate decision, although I would prefer for her to accept—"

Minji's arched brows raised at the few words she could snatch, and wondered if her father had yet another pathetic suitor to ask her hand. Glancing back at the two maids behind her with skeptical eyes, Minji nodded to Jicheng, who slowly opened the door and informed the gentlemen that she was outside. "Yes, yes, bring her in, Jicheng!" her father's voice delightedly replied.

Stepping into the large study, Minji kept her eyes averted and bowed deeply, before straightening up and fully getting a look at the visitor, or rather visitors. To her surprise, Minji caught sight of the strategist Sima Yi sitting across a table from her father, and she quickly affected a reverential bow.

"Lady Song, good afternoon," Sima Yi smoothly greeted, standing and politely nodding his head to her.

"Lord Sima Yi, what a pleasure for you to visit our home," Minji replied, in a lilting and gentle voice. She inwardly shook her head at the stupid mannerisms she had to take up, simply because he was a man of high stature and she was a lady, and ladies were delicate little things. She mentally scoffed. Song Minji wasn't an ordinary lady, for she wielded a whip with precision, recited military tactics and strategies, and could recite the works of Zhuangzi by the age of 7, and Sima Yi knew as well as anyone that she could. Motioning over to another person in the room, Sima Yi introduced the other present person with an air of pride.

"Lady Song, I would like for you to meet General Zhong Hui, our newest strategist and officer."

Flicking her large eyes to the man, she was taken immediately by his handsome looks, and a small smile took over her lips as she affected another bow. Returning her eyes to his piercing ones, Minji noted his rigid composure and decided that he could not have been more than three years older than her.

"General Zhong Hui, I pray that today has brought you good fortune," she demurely greeted, sick of the little charade she had to put up.

"Good enough, Lady Song, and the same to you," the young officer replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. To be frank, Minji was surprised that he was not in the least bit enamored by her, who was quite the spectacle when men were around. Not that she was any sort of harlot, but Minji's natural effervescence was appealing to all and she was accustomed to it. The young man intrigued her, and his good looks were such an added bonus. But did he come to court her? She hardly even knew him, though.

"Minji, my daughter, Lord Sima Yi comes today bearing a proposal for you, and I hope you will keep a good mind and make a favorable decision," Song Zhangyun interjected from his cushion, a pleased glint in his eyes. Her father gestured the three to join him around the large, low table and motioned for a housemaid to serve tea, before looking to his daughter expectantly with doting eyes. Minji turned her attention to Sima Yi once more, whose sharp eyes were appraising her.

"Everyone knows of your talent, Lady Song Minji, and we are aware that many have approached you with requests for your talent to be of usage to them. I come today with the same intent, but…" Sima Yi drifted off, pressing his fingers together and watching her closely. Minji returned his gaze inquisitively, feeling the General's gaze on her also. A pleased smirk lit up her features as she nodded for Sima Yi to continue.

"My proposition is that you join Jin as a strategist," the great man bluntly stated, a smile barely touching his thin lips. Minji's eyes widened, surprised at the sudden statement. This was perhaps the largest offer she ever received, for the Simas were renowned for their political and military power and only the most talented officers could ever wish to join their ranks. She knew of many: Wang Yuanji, Deng Ai, Guo Huai, not to mention Sima Yi's own sons, Sima Zhao and Sima Shi.

"Me? A strategist for Jin? My talents are not so substantial as to receive such an honor, Lord Sima Yi…" Minji's voice faltered, still taken by the magnitude of the request. Imagine Minji, as a strategist for Jin, and serving under the Sima clan. No wonder her father was effusive with pride, she thought.

"Join us as a strategist, alongside General Zhong Hui, as well as become one of his subofficers. Your skills will be a force to behold, compounded together. If we gain you as an officer, I will support your father's latest political campaign as a show of gratitude," Sima Yi continued, with a curl of his lip. Minji knew that her father's latest political campaign was one of his largest yet, and she wanted him to succeed. What a clever man, to use such a ploy to gain her. Minji could achieve glory, and success of the kind that could only be obtained by serving such prominent military figures who overthrew empires and conquered borderlands.

After heaving a small sigh, her lips quirked into a smug smile. At 19, Minji was considered a spinster, who should have been married two years before. She played defiant, and took pleasure in charming and spurning every man that came her way. It all led to this, she realized, to something more substantial than being a submissive wife to some man who would have dozens of concubines and many children that were not even hers. After a few tense moments of contemplative thought, she flicked her eyes to Zhong Hui, Sima Yi, and her father before standing.

"I accept your proposal, Lord Sima Yi. I will join Jin, and devote myself to the empire," she firmly nodded, her eyes glinting with a fire within. Oh, what fun she will have, especially when she would be serving alongside such an intriguing young man.

***Daxiushan is a traditional Chinese attire for females, consisting of a robe that goes from floor to the top of the chest and ties with a knot, along with a light overcoat that ties together and a scarf wound around the arms.**


	2. Literature

**Chapter 2: Literature**

* * *

**Here is Chapter 2! I'm sorry that it isn't as good as chapter one, I'm really working on this and promise it will be much better as I progress more. (: Hopefully, I will get back into the writing spirit soon and sort out my ideas. Feel free to leave ideas and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, sadly /3 It's all the property of KOEI, so go away lawyers! **

* * *

"We are approaching a campaign to conquer the territory of Qi, where the politician Yan Lihuo has usurped control from the governor and is conspiring to attack the main city of Luoyang. Our objective is to take out the imbecile and show him how ludicrous his ambitions are, and then take the territory as Jin's," Sima Yi triumphantly detailed, jubilant at the outcome of his latest conquest.

"That should be an absolute ray of sunshine and fun, my lord. I suspect you will leave my father with instructions on my deployment?" Minji smoothly acknowledged, clasping her delicate hands in her silken lap. Her first campaign would be to seize control of lands, how perfect, she thought.

"Lord Sima Yi and his officers will be in the city for another few days, my dear. I wish for a banquet to be thrown in your honor tomorrow evening, to celebrate! My daughter… an officer of Jin. Your mother… she would be immensely proud of you, Min," Lord Song smiled, a tenderness forming in his eyes as he mentioned his late wife, who had passed away years before. Turning to a maid standing in the corner of the room, he waved his hand to her, sending the girl scurrying to notify the household of the onslaught of celebration that would light up the house the following evening.

An abashed smile touched Minji's lips as a blush crept into her finely structured cheeks, and she picked up the small and intricately painted cup of tea in front of her, raising it to her lips. The pride that shone in her father's eyes justified her decision to accept Sima Yi's request.

"Father, there really is no need, I—"

"Lady Song, this would be an opportune moment to seize and let the entire city know of your achievement, and you will be able to meet your fellow officers as well. We leave for Luoyang within the week," Sima Yi interjected with a smug smile on his thin lips, catty eyes on hers. Finally, Song Minji's famed talents would be put to use, and no less than for Jin. It was quite a feat, being able to obtain her, for many have tried and failed. The young woman had finally decided to cave. Besides, Zhong Hui needed someone to keep him company, perhaps a lady friend with similar skills and interests as him would be good for the young man, Sima Yi smirked, wondering if the girl could handle Zhong Hui's arrogant and over-confident personality.

"Minji, why don't you accompany General Zhong Hui to the gardens? I have several matters to discuss with Lord Sima," Lord Song suggested, already pulling out scrolls from the drawer under the table, apparently impatient to get to politics.

General Zhong Hui was virtually silent the entire time, save for the periodical clearing of his throat or the small clinks of his cup on the expensive lacquer table. Minji thought he was quite the brooding figure, but the attractive young officer seemed to exude something that she could not decipher. His long smooth locks of brown hair framed a face that could be described as delicate and finely formed, and she could not but help admiring his strongly set jaw and tall frame. The pair stood at the same moment, and an appreciative smile flitted across Zhong Hui's lips for a split second before his features were composed back into a stoic mask. In return, Minji bestowed him with a dazzling smile and started for the door.

"This way, General Zhong Hui," she murmured, peeking up at him through her lashes craftily. There was just something about him that did not fit with this outer image of aloofness. Walking down the richly decorated hallway, Minji could hear his footsteps following closely behind, not able to see the small look of amusement on his face. He was privately taken by her obviously headstrong personality, having heard much about Song Minji. Girls tried too hard for Zhong Hui's attentions, but his standards were impossibly high and he would not settle for a simpleton. Perhaps that was where they were similar, he thought, for Zhong Hui knew that Song Minji had spurned many, many men and he had let down many hearts in his 21 years. A classic heartbreaker. Casting his smoldering green eyes up at the paintings that adorned the deep red walls of the hallway, he noticed a particularly beautiful portrait of a stunningly lovely woman.

"Who is the lady in this portrait, Lady Song?" he drawled in a posh sort of voice, pausing to peruse the fine strokes of paint.

Pausing to look back at Zhong Hui, the light in Minji's eyes faltered as she took in the painting, a soft smile reaching her lips and a melancholy glimmer shading her hazel eyes.

"That… is my mother, Cai Shiyu. She passed away when I was nine years old. A political conflict occurred and a duel took place. She was killed accidentally that day…" Minji quietly mumbled, casting her eyes away from the painting, not mentioning that she had to watch her mother die before her eyes. The events of that day still haunted her dreams, and her father never forgave himself, vowing to never marry another woman.

Zhong Hui's eyes remained emotionless, and he followed silently as she continued to lead them through the halls and across the threshold to the tranquil gardens. They began walking onto a cobbled path lined by peach trees that offered a sanctuary of shade from the high sun of the afternoon, the scent of the blossoms filling the pure air. After a few steps, his voice broke the tense silence.

"My mother passed away when I was young, too. She encouraged me to make use of my will to learn, and I credit her for where I am today. Of course, I am the most prodigal officer in Sima Yi's ranks," Zhong Hui mused, surprised at how open he had just been with this near-stranger. Glancing around the path, he dryly remarked, "Lovely peach trees," just to gloss over the little show of mutual sympathy.

Surprised at the bit of information that the man had just indulged her with, Minji took advantage of the situation and decided to try to pry open the young general a little more, noticing he possessed a bit of self-importance.

"My mother supported my desire to learn, as she herself was quite the radical intellectual. Girls were never fully educated, as you know," she shared with a touch of annoyance, for men were so filled with their notions of superiority to women. Minji was well aware that she contradicted all that men ever surmised of women. As they passed by her customary perch underneath the arbor, Zhong Hui caught sight of a scroll lying on the bench and caught an eyeful of the title. To his surprise, it was the Shijing, a complex piece of Chinese literature that was rare for any female to master, simply because they were barred from the higher education males received.

"Ah, the Shijing. How impressive, Lady Song. It's enjoyable to read, I myself tend to take in a few lines before I head out to a battle," he remarked with a slight curve of his lips.

"I find myself re-reading it constantly; however, I never would expect that such a prodigal and ruthless strategist like you would be interested in such delicate literary works," Minji smirked, wondering if he possessed a sense of humor.

"And who would even imagine that a horrifically skilled young lady like yourself, who reads of bloody military tactics and practices daily with a spiked whip, would be taken by flowery words of prose written for the more gentle-hearted," Zhong Hui retaliated smugly in his posh voice, catching onto her attempt of banter, "You, Lady Minji, are not a delicate one."

Minji pursed her lips, before allowing a quiet laugh to escape, pleased that he wasn't as distant as she had originally perceived.

"Touché, General, that I am not," she replied, leading him around the corner and rounding back toward the main house. Sighing quietly, she realized she would not be able to see the gardens every day once she departed for the next phase of her life. The gardens were her solace, and her only escape after her mother had died. The orchids that her mother had cultivated so many years ago were still in their place, more beautiful than ever, and they were one of Minji's treasures.

Zhong Hui was oblivious to his hostess' pensiveness, and ran a hand through his lush, dark hair, ever the conscious one. Allowing his eyes to drift to Minji, he couldn't help but let his eyes travel the column of her graceful, pale neck. Somehow, he could already tell it'd be a tad difficult to work with her, but one thing was for sure: Song Minji would not be the dominant one, regardless of her habit of taking control of all affairs. After all, everyone was a dullard compared to him.

Nearing the house, the only sound that surrounded the pair was the soft trickling of water, the quiet thud of Zhong Hui's heavy, richly lined boots, and Minji's slippers making a gentle click on the cobbles. It was a bit awkward, and the tense silence was yearning to be broken.

"As of now, how many battles have you taken part in, General Zhong Hui?" she inquired curiously, tilting her head to look at his fine features. The prospect of her first battle and campaign seemed to build a rampant frenzy inside Minji's core, and she was already brimming with many ideas for their strategy, even if she did not know the details of the situation.

"Six, to be precise. And I participated in two campaigns to help lay claim to territories, mapping out the strategy. Your first battle, it will be harrowing," he noted, glancing at her. Zhong Hui wondered if the girl beside him would be able to keep a level head on the battleground, for the experience of it could not be guaranteed by the state of her personality alone. Zhong Hui knew for a fact that even the bravest female he had encountered up to then had been an inconsolable wreck after she had watched her fellow unit members get hacked to bits before her eyes. He himself had been anxious and uneasy during his first battle, which had casualties numbering to nearly 12,000. A light scar on his chest marked the spot where an enemy officer had him writhing under a blade, marred with scratches and mud. After that incident, Zhong Hui vowed that he would never fall to that level of self-ridicule again. He still could not believe the man had the audacity to do that to _him._

"I wouldn't expect it to be easy, but I must admit the thought of it is exciting. I realize it is a serious matter, although the experience of it will be a thing to behold," Minji tartly replied, wondering if Zhong Hui was implying that she would not be able to hold up in battle.

"My suggestion will be to not treat it lightly. You may be strong, but you don't know how you'll react out there," Zhong Hui warned, rather wisely in his opinion, letting his lip curl into a smirk. _Such a good officer I am_, he thought, _already looking out for the fledgling._ This girl _had_ to have some part of her that was breakable, and he was intrigued by that idea.

"We'll see," Minji muttered darkly, catching sight of Sima Yi and her father walking along a covered corridor, heading for her and Zhong Hui. Pasting a smile onto her features and heading toward her father, Minji did not see the look of amusement on Zhong Hui's features, his sharp eyes watching her the way a predator eyed it's prey.

"We definitely will see, Lady Minji…"


	3. The Drinking Game

**Chapter 3: The Drinking Game**

* * *

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy it, and review! C: Got advice? Ideas? Share!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Tecmo KOEI.**

* * *

The evening of the banquet was a hectic ordeal with servants hurrying through the house, laden with platters and luxurious silk hangings that depicted legendary battle scenes. The banquet gallery was impressively decorated and prestigious guests were already beginning to fill the spacious, vaulted hall. The sounds of porcelain clinking and cheerful voices grew louder and louder, and Jicheng was sent to retrieve her mistress.

Minji sat before an ornate mirror with a pensive look on her fine features as her fingers fidgeted with her tasteful crimson hanfu, which glimmered with golden draconic embroidery. The maid stopped at the doorway and sighed, taking in the sight of the girl that sat with her back facing her. The two girls had grown up together, as her mother had been the governess to Minji and her sisters, Minhua and Jiaying. After their mothers perished, Jicheng became naturally protective of her young mistress. She could see that Minji was thinking of her mother, for her left hand was drawn to a jeweled pendant on her neck. It belonged to her mother.

"She would be so proud of you, milady," Jicheng murmured quietly, inducing a wistful smile to emerge on Minji's lips. She looked more mature with her pulled up into an elegant knot with a headdress adorning it, and in Jicheng's eyes, she was simply beautiful.

"And I will make her even more proud, Jicheng. All that effort she put into me won't be for naught," Minji sighed, gathering her heavy skirts and beginning to walk out of her rooms and to the main wing of the house. Her slippers made soft padding sounds on the floors and Jicheng followed closely behind. As she exited the pavilion that stood sentry to her wing of the house, Minji could see the gardens beyond the open gallery that led her to the banquet halls. Sunset had stricken and the candles that floated in the pond were ethereally beautiful.

As she drew nearer to the banquet hall, the sounds of a _pipa_ accompanied by an _erhu_ could be heard, the two instruments intertwining to make the most magical sounds that Minji could ever hear. Her lips drew into a pleased smile as she recognized one of her most favorite compositions being played: The Blooming of the Lotus. Just as she stepped through the archway, she was engulfed in a tornado of impossibly lavish silks and clamoring hands. A shock went through Minji as she finally got to take a look at her attackers.

"Minhua! Jia!"

A squeal of happiness escaped her as she took in the faces of her two beloved sisters, who she rarely saw. Both were married to wealthy officials, and Minji hadn't seen the exceptionally beautiful 22-year-old Minhua in three years. She had seen the 26-year-old Jiaying merely two months before, and while Jia was plainer than her two half-sisters, she was lovely nonetheless. Before a single word of greeting could be uttered, a figure came barreling into her. She was lifted and spun several times in the air, before being returned to the ground dizzily. Her brother, Yun, stood there grinning, before Minji threw herself at him and enveloped him into a happy embrace. Nothing made her as happy as seeing several of her siblings, and a pang of remorse touched her as she realized that she would be leaving them soon.

Her attention was diverted when her father gently took her arm and gestured to the groups of people waiting to greet her, and Minji quickly but graciously made her way around, finally stopping when she reached the dead center of the room. All the guests had dispersed and were dining and mingling, but a group of people all clad in a similar shade of blue stood clumped in the center. The first thing that drew her attention was a piercing gaze that she could feel all the way to the tips of her toes. Zhong Hui was watching her with alert eyes, and he strolled over to her at a relaxed pace, his rich blue cape fluttering behind him. Minji inclined her head to him, guessing that the cluster he had come from was the Jin delegation, the elite officers that she would be joining the ranks of.

"Lady Minji, you must be extremely exhilarated," remarked Zhong Hui, crossing his arms and smirking with the most unashamed manner she had ever seen. However, the overconfidence suited him well, she had to admit. Minji glanced over at the group, where several pairs of eyes were surreptitiously eying her.

"Your fellow colleagues, I presume? My lord."

"My subordinates, yes. They wonder if you will be able to live up to their expectation," smirked the young officer, his foot tapping on the wooden floor.

The way he said it sounded as if it was _he_ who wondered if she could live up to responsibilities that would be endowed on her once she became the lieutenant strategist.

"Is that so?" quipped Minji, before approaching the group with a pleasant smile.

Sima Yi came to the group as she did, accompanied by his wife, the lovely and austere-looking Lady Zhang Chunhua.

"Lady Minji, our officers have come to pay congratulatory greetings to you. Allow me to introduce my sons, Shi and Zhao."

A laid-back young man stepped forward and greeted her easily, his friendly demeanor immediately attracting Minji's inclination. In contrast, his brother was an impressive figure with smooth, gentlemanly charm. He seemed like a no-nonsense type of person, and Minji could tell to not cross him. One by one, the officers were introduced. She quite liked Guo Huai, who was friendly and mannered, and Deng Ai was positively kind. Zhuge Dan looked annoyed, but Minji soon realized that the handsome man was naturally like that, and several more officers were greeted, but the names became too much for her and she could not remember off the top of her head anymore. One officer remained, and they piqued Minij's interest. She was swept away by how youthful and lovely the last standing officer was, and her golden hair added to the magical countenance the young woman bore.

"And this is your fellow female, Lady Wang Yuanji, daughter of Wang Su. She is Lord Sima Zhao's betrothed and is also one of our unit commanders," Guo Huai introduced, before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

"Lady Yuanji, an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Welcome to our ranks, Lady Minji, and it must be I who is honored to meet you," the young woman genially reciprocated. It seemed that Yuanji was thrilled at the addition of a female officer. "After all, you are graciously hosting us in your home this evening."

Minji decided that she quite liked Yuanji, who proved to be a brilliant conversationalist and emitted a quality that made her feel quite at ease. As the evening wore on, Minji received countless toasts and words of honor from her guests, and she drank quite a bit as well. The Jin officers developed a liking to her as she easily adapted to their banter. The evening turned into a whirlwind of music, dancing, drinking and speeches as wine flowed and rich food appeared as if by magic. The lively Minji drank more than she ever had in her life and deciding that she needed air, she pulled Yuanji with her out of the stuffy room.

* * *

The woozy young woman stumbled into the garden, away from the sprightly party that was in full swing behind her. Last that she could remember, her father was engulfed into friendly but heated debates with Sima Yi and other officials, and would be occupied for quite a while. Her head throbbed and her vision was blurry, but a breezy sensation overtook her as she knocked over a vase, sending it shattering to the cobbled ground. The responsibly sober Yuanji hurried after her friend, intent on getting the intoxicated girl to her room before anything happened.

"Minji, let's go back inside, shall we? This isn't wise, you need to go lie down," Yuanji coaxed, pitying the servant that would have to tidy up the destruction left in their mistress' wake. Overturned curios and broken objects of decoration littered the hall leading from the gallery to the gardens. The shorter girl attempted to drape the drunken woman's arm around her shoulder, but the attempt proved futile.

"No, lemme alone," giggled the inebriated Minji, twisting out of Yuanji's grasp. Yuanji managed to pull the girl back into the hallway, and came upon Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui obviously refrained from overdrinking, and now strolled toward Yuanji with a smirk on his features.

"You might want to go inside the hall. Seems like your fiancé's had a little too much and took his shirt off, and I'm positive that won't be the only thing he takes off in that room tonight. No one's sober or straight-minded enough to stop him, so I figured only you could tie him in."

"Ungh, you have got to be joking. Well, then I suppose you won't mind escorting Lady Minji back to her rooms then, since I have to go rectify this little dilemma. Her chambers are in the opposite wing."

Zhong Hui sputtered for a moment and crossed his arms, eying the drunken girl hanging off of Yuanji with one brow arched.

"Do I look like a form of transportation? She looks perfectly capable of getting herself back to her own room," he haughtily responded.

As he spoke, Minji giggled hysterically and prodded at his immaculate hair, pulling on the little braid delightedly.

"So fluffy and soft…" she mused, before wobbling dangerously.

Yuanji raised her brows at her colleague snarkily before snapping at him.

"Does she really? I wager she can lead a whole regiment of men out onto the battlefield and score us a victory, yes!"

Her sarcastic manner irritated Zhong Hui, and he moved to support the intoxicated girl before she gave herself a concussion.

"Fine, fine. But don't expect me to be so kind next time."

He placed an arm around her waist and grasped her wrist with his other hand, annoyedly leading her down the hall as Yuanji made a beeline for the banquet hall, a look of exasperation painting her features.

The bubbly Minji swayed with every other step and her elaborately done hair had now disintegrated into waves that billowed around her shoulders. She was a disheveled mess, and began singing loopily as they made slow, slow progress. Zhong Hui sighed, intent on getting to their destination, and dumping her there for her servants to deal with.

"Oh, you're so touchy, Hui Hui," giggled Minji, leaning into his side and twirling his wavy locks of hair between her fingers.

Zhong Hui's steely eyes widened in horror and he jerked his head away, eyes ahead and feet moving ever quicker. Damn this house and its enormity, he scowled. What was he to her, a puppy?

Minji pouted and leaned her head onto his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him.

"Don't you think I'm pretty? I'm pretty, right? Right?"

Zhong Hui sighed, wondering why he was the one playing babysitter to this poor, delusional girl. He was surprised to see that she was a terrible drunk and a sinister part of him smirked as he realized he could use this event to his advantage if he ever needed to. Counting to ten in his head, he composed himself into a smile and looked down at her.

"You put the roses to shame, my lady. Now, please hurry up so I may get you out of my hands."

He hoped that it was enough to pacify her, but it became apparent that it wouldn't do, for Minji had delightedly squealed and kissed Zhong Hui full on the lips before completely passing out. The shocked young man began to splutter, horrified and taken aback by the bold move. The nerve! Minji began to snore lightly, her dead weight falling onto Zhong Hui, who was taken by surprise at the sudden impact. He tottered a moment, before regaining balance. He swiped at his lips, reeling at the assault of his beautiful lips.

"Damn this all to hell," he growled, before scooping her up and beginning to run toward her rooms.

Jicheng had just finished folding linens and was placing them into a cabinet just as a handsome man came running into the room, unceremoniously dumping Minji onto the lavish bed that dominated the sleeping chamber. In Jicheng's opinion, he looked flustered and she wondered if Minji had done something to make him so.

"My lord, is something the matter?"

"No, just the molestation of my lips by your mistress," scowled the young man, before he stalked out of the room, incensed. He had seen the proper side of this woman, the determined side of her, and now her drunken stupors. How many sides did she have?

* * *

The Jin officers were due to depart to Luoyang within the week and Minji would be joining them for the return trip. She had recovered adequately from her intoxicated night of havoc, but her pride was wounded after Jicheng and Yuanji had indulged the details of her mishap, and embarrassment lingered whenever she was around Lord Zhong Hui. According to Jicheng, Zhong Hui had irritatedly carried Minji into her quarters, complaining of how she had stolen his virtue and undermined his dignity. Minji was absolutely mortified when she found out that she had kissed the precocious young man, and she had whimpered, planting her face onto her table.

"I swear, Jicheng, I am _never_ touching alcohol again."

She made it a point to busy herself with packing and doing her utmost to avoid being around Zhong Hui, which would be impossible later but she would figure it out then. Within three days, all of her belongings were packed into trunks and her remaining time was spent with her family and in her cherished gardens.

Minhua and Minji sat ensconced in the sun-dappled sitting room one late afternoon, nibbling on bao and feasting on richly brewed tea as Minhua went on about how much she missed her little 4-year-old daughter. Minji listened happily to her beautiful sister, until Minhua leaned in and looked straight at her sister.

"Ji, I brought you something today. I thought you'd want to take it with you when you leave," murmured Minhua, smiling before she looked over to the side and grabbed for a large lacquered box painted with flowers. She placed the box onto the low table and pushed it toward Minji, before sitting back expectantly. Minji ran her fingers along the smooth ebony lid, stricken by the beauty and familiarity of it. Where had she seen this before? It was hauntingly familiar, but she couldn't place it. With both hands, she lifted the lid to reveal several thin books and scrolls, along with stiff pieces of parchment that were still fresh.

"Oh.."

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of a golden, swan-carved hairstick embedded with a single pearl. It was a delicate, beautiful thing that was treasured by her mother, and had been passed down for generations. Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the name of the writer of the books: Yang Wenyi. The compilations of sutras and poems were all by her mother, who was renowned for her beauty and fighting spirit. Now Minji knew where she had seen the box before, for there were countless occasions where she had seen her mother stow it into a chest or slide it under her bed with one foot, for women were not allowed to publish anything and it was not deemed proper for a woman to be rigorously educated. Even so, her youngest daughter had acquired local fame that went regional in a mere two years.

"She would have wanted you to have them, now more than ever," Minhua breathed, an expression of pride on her features.

"Mother did not have the will to establish herself as more than simply a woman, despite her abilities. She feared the outcome. You've begun treading a path that no one has before, and that brings honor to our family. Do your best, Minji. Don't fail."

"I won't... I promise, I won't fail."

* * *

**That was a terrible ending. T_T But I hope you guys enjoyed this update. (: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Luoyang

**Chapter 4: Luoyang**

* * *

**A/N: Getting past that writer's block a bit! Yay! I think this story is improving, although some parts make me feel really iffy. I really hope my readers enjoy this update and I would be so grateful for reviews. :) I'm not portraying Zhong Hui too well, he's still too nice. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Need I say anything? ;_; I don't own anything but what I created.**

* * *

The day of Minji's departure arrived swiftly and before she knew it, she was astride a magnificent white horse. Her father had gifted the gentle mare upon her, and Minji had named her Ai, loving. Her things had been settled into one of the many carriages that made up the Jin procession, and Minji's family stood in a line outside the gate of their home, expressions of pride fixated on their features. Saying goodbye had been difficult, and a lump was still in Minji's throat as she took a final look back at her home and her loved ones, not knowing when she would next see them. The young woman had a duty now, to help quell the uprisings of the Middle Kingdom and dispose of the regional lord who was responsible for the chaos. As her steed started along the lane, Minji turned and faced the long road ahead, aware that Zhong Hui was mounted somewhere behind her. A profuse blush colored her cheeks as she pointedly looked forward, feeling his eyes on her back.

Beside her, Yuanji laughed quietly and reached a hand over to place it on Minji's silk-covered shoulder.

"It's happened already, don't dwell on it. Zhong Hui will have to get over it, someday."

"Or he'll remember that I claimed his so-called innocence and virtue and never let me forget it in this lifetime," countered Minji with a wrinkle of her fine nose, before giving Yuanji a small smile.

"He may seem very contemptuous and arrogant… but he's not so bad," Yuanji tried, before erupting into a burst of laughing.

Minji glanced back surreptitiously to see the man chewing out a private in the haughtiest manner, and raised a brow amusedly at Yuanji.

"Really?"

"Okay, it doesn't look like it, but how shallow can someone be? I admit he's a pain in the behind sometimes but there's more to him, I'm sure. I actually thought he was a bit taken by you, to be honest. The man was decidedly friendlier."

"I suppose you're right… But please, keep me away from wine, Yuanji." A laugh escaped Minji as she clutched her reins in her hands and closed her eyes. The soft breeze that blew gently past her was refreshing, and the journey itself gave her a chance to see more of the Middle Kingdom.

"Will we be stopping over soon? I'm getting extremely stiff from sitting up here all day," asked Minji.

"I'm sure we will in the evening, we should be halfway to Luoyang by now."

Minji had never seen the simpler aspect of life, as well as the less fortunate and as they passed through towns and villages, what she saw opened her eyes and views. About halfway through the four days of travelling, the entourage stopped over in a peaceful town called Chengju for a night, much to Minji's relief. Her whole body was beginning to ache from being astride a horse for much of the day, and she could not wait to get to Luoyang. Her body welcomed the respite, and Minji and her maid were assigned into a chamber. The group had been ushered to an empty _shiheyuan_ that had previously housed a nobleman and his family. Despite its emptiness, the large home was in good condition. Yuanji had disappeared off with her future husband and his family, and the officers soon scattered about the estate after a meal.

Minji's new servant, Jingfei, quickly set about making the room more comfortable as she herself settled onto a silk cushion, grateful that she would be spending a night on a proper mattress. Jicheng remained at the Song estate, but Minji was pleased with the quick, clever Jingfei. The past two nights were spent in a tent, and she was unused to roughing it.

As there was nothing to do but rest, Minji had Jingfei pluck the simple, lovely decorations out of her hair and the two young women settled down for tea and conversation to fill the evening. Dusk soon fell like a curtain over the shiheyuan, but sleep evaded Minji, much to her dismay. She tossed and turned for a good while, before sitting up with a resigned sigh.

"My lady, is something wrong?" Jingfei asked her mistress, sitting up from her pallet.

Minji shook her head and smiled at the younger girl.

"It's nothing. I need some air; I will take a turn outside. You don't need to accompany me, so rest a bit."

The loyal maid nodded her head and withdrew back to her pallet, but not before handing Minji a robe to throw over her white underclothes.

Minji quietly slipped out of the doors and out to the little square in front of her chambers, dimly lit with the warm lights spilling through the thick paper of the doors from the other chambers that also opened onto the square. The weather was a comfortably cool, with slight wind and a full moon. She turned the corner, only to find a tall figure standing with their back to her. Minji could barely make out who it was, but the figure had a blue cape fluttering down his back.

When she realized it was Zhong Hui, Minji's eyes widened and she took a step back, only to stumble over a small stone lying on the ground. A gasp escaped her lips and Minji grabbed onto the side of a crumbling statue to save herself from colliding to the ground. Before she even looked up, Minji knew that Zhong Hui was staring down at her, with his piercing eyes and grimly set lips.

Peeking up, her suspicions were confirmed as her eyes locked with his.

"What are you doing?" he asked, offering a supporting hand to her.

"Well, umm…"

"Oh, hurry up with it, will you?"

"I had trouble sleeping, but let me ask you, why would it be any of your business?"

Zhong Hui completely disregarded her answer and pulled her up, before turning back to the lotus pond that he had previously been looking into.

"I had trouble sleeping as well. This won't be your first sleepless night, believe me. When you take to the battlefield and reside in the camp, that's when you will have issues sleeping at night. You wonder if you'll make it to leave the dismal place, and you get homesick your first few campaigns."

Minji was surprised at how much he had spoken. Wasn't he supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable around her since she had supposedly taken his 'virtue'? He was so… strange.

"I'm sure I'll be okay when I get there," Minji remarked dismissively, before looking up at him, not knowing what to say.

"I hope you didn't drink previously to coming out here. We don't want a repeat of that night, do we? You might knock us both into this pond," he smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the stone enclosure around the lotus pond.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that, I have promised to never touch wine again if I can help it," Minji grumbled, focusing on the lotuses that floated serenely on the dark surface of the pond.

"Let's hope so, my lady. I'm sure your pride and dignity took quite a hit from your inebriated exploits," he responded with a quirk of his lips, before running a hand through his hair.

"You seem quite a narcissist, my lord, touching your hair and all. You're even more impeccably groomed than anyone else I've seen," Minji innocently commented, looking over at him with a sly smile on her lips.

Zhong Hui looked insulted as he turned to her and narrowed his eyes before looking away.

"That's not particularly kind. Didn't your parents teach you to play nice? Molesting me and all…" he snapped, raising his head up proudly.

"Your parents clearly did not! I absolutely deny that I molested you, I was drunk out of my mind and—"

"Didn't I agree to assist you to your room when you were drunk, my lady? I think I did, and I carried you halfway. That is beyond generous in my opinion. I reckon you wanted to kiss me, and used drunkenness as an excuse! Hah!" Zhong Hui scoffed at her and leaned back nonchalantly against the balustrade with a pleased smile.

"Ooh, your mother must be ashamed of you!" shouted Minji, folding her arms petulantly and stomping her foot childishly.

"Don't you talk about my mother!"

"I was not talking about your mother, I only brought her up!"

"Same thing!"

"Is not!"

Minji fumed and glared at him, wondering how anyone could be so insufferable.

"You are impossibly difficult to deal with!"

"I know I am," retorted Zhong Hui, who was amused at how worked up Minji was. He had to admit to himself, her childish side was a bit… adorable. "By the way… your robe is a bit undone."

Her eyes widening, Minji quickly turned away and saw that her robe had indeed come undone, showing the low neck of her undershirt. Scowling, she mockingly curtsied to him before running back to her quarters, riled up by his cheeky attitude.

Zhong Hui chuckled to himself, before leisurely walking back to his own accommodations, stretching his arms above his head.

Minji stormed into her quarters, scaring her maid, before she took a deep sigh and muttered, "That impossible Lord Zhong Hui."

"Did you have a run-in with him, my lady?" asked Jingfei, sitting up.

"Indeed, I did. And I wish I didn't, Jingfei," Minji replied tartly, smiling as she saw the girl's knowing look.

"I would think that he likes you, my lady, don't they say that when boys are mean, they like the girl?"

Minji shook her head at the sweet, 15-year-old girl. "That won't always be the case. And I'm sure he has no interest in me at all."

After pacing her room for another hour, Minji finally was weary enough to fall onto her bed, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

As they rode on the next day, an exhausted Minji related the previous night to Yuanji, who was quite amused by her friend's encounter with Zhong Hui.

"Well, I see why he looks so pleased with himself today. And at your expense as well." Yuanji chuckled, glancing behind her.

"He's so full of it, I tell you," Minji glowered, setting her lips into a grim line.

"Many young ladies seem to be attracted to him in Luoyang. It's as if his attitude doesn't exist to them, they just want to dance with Lord Zhong Hui and be graced by his attentions," Yuanji replied dryly.

Minji scowled before muttering darkly under her breath. She was quiet for a few moments, before a few soldiers behind her started to happily exclaim.

"Oh, we're finally home! Look there, Minji, beyond that little cliff is Luoyang," Yuanji smiled, a bright excitement showing in her eyes as she pointed ahead.

Minji could make out the rooftops of houses and buildings, and in the distance, she could see the silhouette of a great palace. The sun was high in the clear blue sky, and anticipation filled her core as they progressed closer and closer toward the capital. An imposing wall enclosed the city, and four ornate gates stood sentinel with heavily armed soldiers guarding the checkpoints.

The city of Luoyang was sprawling and busy, and its streets were filled with beautiful wares for sale. Beautiful _yiji _and finely dressed noblewomen ambled along the boulevards with silk parasols shielding their pale faces from the warm sunlight, and masses of citizens in the streets parted as the cortege made its way down the main avenue that led to the palace.

Luoyang Palace itself was a splendid landmark of the capital, consisting of massive complexes, private gardens and beautiful pavilions. Minji was in awe as she dismounted her horse and was led by Yuanji toward a cluster of buildings. There was an hour or two before the evening meal, therefore, Minji decided to take a walk and explore her new home more. Her apartments were nicely furnished, and it befitted the status of a noblewoman. Finely carved furniture inhabited the room, and even cosmetics were laid out onto a low table that also held an ornate looking glass. After changing out of her traveling attire and into a nicer, cleaner hanfu, Minji assigned Jingfei to unpacking and quickly loped out of her rooms and out into her pavilion, the Moonflower Pavilion. As far as she knew, Yuanji's quarters were near hers, as well as Zhong Hui's.

"Hmm, perhaps I'll look into the strategy rooms," she thought, peering around before taking a right turn and walking along a covered walkway that served as an overpass for a large, sparkling pond. The clean, pure air refreshed her, and Minji had high hopes living in the palace. It was a beautiful place, indeed. Unfortunately, fate decided to lead her into running into Zhong Hui once again, and she saw the despicable man treading the same path as her. He looked more at ease than she had ever seen him, and Zhong Hui wore a noble's hanfu instead of his usual armor and cape.

"Why, look who it is. Lady Minji," he smirked, bowing to her.

"Lord Zhong Hui, I suspect you are heading to the strategy room yourself," she nodded, not looking straight at him.

Zhong Hui nodded as he appraised her, admitting that she looked quite lovely in her deep blue robes, accented with gold embroidery. A simple jade hairstick adorned her dark, shining coiffure and he tilted his head.

"You look extremely lovely, my lady. Is Luoyang Palace to your liking?" Zhong Hui murmured.

Minji was slightly surprised at his compliment, but she didn't reveal it to him. Honestly, he was quite a strange man.

"Why, thank you, my lord. You look impeccable, as always. And it is quite lovely. Will you direct me to the strategy hall?"

"Of _course_. It'd be my pleasure to direct you to my strategy hall," he grinned, starting to walk ahead of her.

Minji scrunched up her face and mouthed his words condescendingly before following along.

The strategy hall was a stately room, lit with warm candlelight and fragranced with a light, relaxing chamomile incense. A large, long table dominated the center of the room, and Minji ran her fingers along the map of the Middle Kingdom that was carved onto the wood. Colored markers and figures were scattered around the edges of the map, and many scrolls lay in disarray, with a room full of more scrolls and books in the back.

"What is the current report for the campaign?" she asked, perusing a map as she settled into a chair.

Zhong Hui occupied the chair beside her and handed her a long piece of parchment bearing neatly written characters.

"Yan Lihuo has mustered an army of perhaps a hundred thousand men, all obtained through propaganda. Our sources say that he plans to march on Xuchang in a month's time with the intent of capturing the city. We will be deploying to Xuchang, and fortifying defenses on the city. Before they can get within a 5-mile radius of the city limits, Zhuge Dan is hoping to ride out to meet the enemy and stop their advance before it gets anywhere near the walls."

"So it's a rather simple battle, then. I don't think he will dispatch his whole army just to capture Xuchang, and we will want the battle to end as quickly as possible. However, I'm sure the numbers will be substantial."

Zhong Hui nodded and began to place a few figures onto the map. White-painted figures were a mass in the middle, and blue figures began to move in on three sides.

"We will close them in on all sides. That way, we will be able to annihilate them quickly and decrease our own casualties by taking them out."

Minji studied the map for a moment, before placing a single line of archers onto a raised bump on the map.

"We should place an archer unit on a raised elevation and volley the first wave with arrows, that'll give us time to charge them. As for Yan Lihuo, he won't be putting himself out there for capture."

"That sounds solid, my lady. Enclose the enemy, shoot down the front line, and charge them."

It was a simple plan, yet effective. Zhong Hui stood back, thinking to himself.

"It's a facile plan, I won't be able to see much of her talents in this battle," he thought.

"I guess all you really need to worry about is getting ready for the battle itself, Lord Sima Yi plans to assign you a unit of archers and a unit of halberdiers. Are you any good at combat?"

"I tend to practice with a pair of katanas on my free time, and I also have experience with spears and crossbows," Minji replied, looking up at him.

"That sounds impressive, experience with three weapons. I suggest you supply yourself with a supply of throwing knives as well," Zhong Hui responded, walking to the corner of the room. Five thin swords rested on a chest of drawers, etched with ornate patterns and a gleam bouncing off them. They looked malignant, and there was an unnatural aura emanating from them. The blades looked impossibly sharp and small spikes lined the ends. Minji watched curiously as Zhong Hui neared the weapons, and shock filled her as she watched what transpired.

With a horizontal sweep of his hand, the swords sprang up sharply and floated in a line. Minji took a few steps closer, her eyes wide in amazement. She never knew such weapons existed, let alone that Zhong Hui had the skill to wield them with such grace. They seemed to be controlled by the way he moved his hands, and she watched interestedly as the swords began to dance in lethal swipes and stabs, a magical light shining off them.

"Flying swords. This set is called Imperial Dynasty," he answered simply, placing his hand flat with his palm down, and watching as the five swords returned to their resting place.

"They're quite a spectacle, to be sure," she murmured, eyes still on them. They were beautiful, and possibly the most lethal weapon she had ever set her eyes upon. Magic was key in wielding them, and Minji was sure the elemental qualities were devastating.

"Come, we'll go to the armory and get you some decent weapons. I reckon the ones you have are mediocre and I wouldn't want my lieutenant strategist killed. It'd be such a bother."

Minji made a face, but followed him out nonetheless. He sure seemed concerned about her welfare on the battlefield, in her opinion.

* * *

The armorer was a kindly man named Master Li, who took pride in his expansive collection of weaponry and armor. The walls of the armory gleamed with pikes, halberds, dadaos, crossbows, war fans, and swords among countless other types of armament.

Pieces of beautiful armor also were displayed in the workshop, as dozens of welders and blacksmiths worked.

"You must be Lady Song! Our newest officer, welcome! I will enjoy fabricating your weapon and armor, my lady," beamed Master Li.

Minji immediately took a liking to the man, who was lively and personable as he showed her various weapons. When he heard that she preferred katanas and spears, Master Li had bustled off and returned with an incomparably exquisite pair of katana. The sheath was a shining ebony lacquer with silvery designs hand-painted and etched onto the surface. Minji took one of them and was surprised to feel that they were lightweight and easy to wield, yet their deadliness was unchanged.

"Let's see how you can handle them, my lady," murmured Zhong Hui, leaning against a work table and watching her expectantly.

Minji's hand shaped itself around the hilt securely, and she thrust it forward swiftly with a succession of beautiful arcs and sweeps. Her footwork was impeccably smooth and she made it look like a dance. And it was a lethal, seductive dance. The blur of silver came to a stop, right at Zhong Hui's throat, and he yelped in utter surprise.

"WHAT THE—"

"Are you satisfied, my lord?" grinned Minji, before sliding the blade along his neck and flicking it back into its sheath with a smooth twist of her hand.

"I didn't expect you to wield it so well, I suppose. You're more accomplished than meets the eye," Zhong Hui harrumphed. A smug smile blossomed on Minji's features and she took the katanas, happy with her demonstration.

A smatter of applause sounded at the moment, and Minji turned to see Sima Shi standing there. She quickly sunk into a curtsy, a flush in her cheeks.

"Such a display of skill, my lady," Sima Shi nodded, before picking up a rapier and walking past her and Zhong Hui.

"Indeed, my lady," smirked Zhong Hui, before leaving with her in tow.

* * *

**Leave me feedback! If it feels like this fic is getting nowhere, I don't know how often I'll be updating. :c**


	5. Among the Ranks

**Chapter 5: Among The Ranks**

* * *

**A/N: Hurhurhur, here's chapter 5, my lovelies! **** Thank you to AnotherUploader, Bennn, and auregailsinclair246 for the reviews, they were cherished muchly! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and will stick around with me until the end of this fic. I'm also creating a Flickr page with photos to go along with this story, pictures are awesome! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: This is old news by now, guys, c'mon.**

* * *

Time flew by at a nearly impossible pace, and Minji quickly adapted to life in the palace. She grew accustomed to the daily military meetings, and no longer got lost in the massive pavilion she resided in. Most notably, Minji grew used to spending many hours in the strategy rooms with Zhong Hui, as well as on the field practicing with various weapons to prepare for the campaign against Yan Lihuo. She also established friendly acquaintances with Lords Zhuge Dan and Deng Ai, although she hadn't seen Sima Shi much since the day he had applauded her demonstration with her katana.

As she sat up in bed one cool morning, Min realized that she had been in Luoyang for precisely two weeks. She had been assiduous, with many things to do as part of her duties and hadn't been aware that so much time had passed. The first strategic meeting she had attended was interesting, to say the least. She saw all the inner workings of the kingdom's politics, and was able to give her opinion, which was a rare privilege for a woman. Min didn't realize that the prominent, prestigious officers of Jin were so relaxed and even a tad rowdy as they drank tea and discussed the political and military situations. Sima Yi seemed to favor her, and had commissioned a unit of 30 halberdiers and a unit of 20 armored archers to Minji, much to her surprise. She worried about her commanding skills, but her soldiers seemed to admire her talents already and readily pledged loyalty to their lady commander. Shaking her head of its cloudy thoughts, Min sat up from her warm, ornately carved bed and pushed aside the sheer peach curtain that separated her from her private chamber. Jingfei was already bustling around; she was setting out her mistress' robes for the day and a pot of black tea awaited her on the low table, along with a scroll.

An hour later, Minji was bound for the training grounds just outside the inner palace, bundled in a cloak to dispel the early morning chill. She shivered slightly, but knew that once the sun came out from behind the wispy, cottony clouds, it would be warm enough to cast aside the fur-lined cloak. The captain of the halberd unit was pacing outside one of the large tents on the field, and he was a broad man who went by the name Zhou Qian. He had seemed daunting and scary the first time Min made his acquaintance, but she soon realized that his tough shell concealed a noble, cheerful persona. She learned that he had a wife, Shen, as well as a daughter that he doted upon; Min vowed to make sure that her soldiers were well taken care of, and decided she would personally deliver a pension of supplies to their families on her own expense every half-year.

"Good morning, Lady Song!" Captain Zhou cheerfully beamed as his commander entered the tent on the training grounds. He bowed to her, fist clenched into his hand and ready to do her bidding.

"Captain Zhou! I didn't expect my men, and ladies, to be up and training so early," responded Minji warmly, noting that her units were an hour early. They usually turned up for training around the ninth hour after midnight, but a glance at the clepsydra* told her it was just around the eighth hour. Nevertheless, Min was pleased to see her units diligently performing their drills.

"They wanted to get as much training time as possible so that they may bring victory to your ladyship," Captain Zhou replied, inclining his head respectfully.

Minji felt extremely honored, and was overwhelmed by the sheer fact that her troops held her in such high regards.

"I feel very fortunate, Captain Zhou. I do not possess the best leadership skills, but this loyalty is noted and I will do my absolute best to lead you all," Minji intimated truthfully, a lovely smile gracing her prim lips as she exited the tent and out onto the dais that overlooked the training grounds.

The lamellar-clad soldiers were in tidy rows, all simultaneously stabbing and sweeping their halberds with ferocious force and deadly determination. However, along the six neat columns of men, one soldier stood out like a stain upon a white sheet. It piqued her curiosity and Min watched as the decidedly petite soldier clumsily attempted to follow along with the drills, and more often than not fall out of line.

"Erm, Captain Zhou, who is that soldier that is in line behind Ling? The small one who can't even get a basic drill down," Min questioned her captain as she clasped her hands, bringing her long, silken sleeves together, and taking a few steps nearer to the low steps that would take her to the training grounds.

"I cannot say, my lady. I have never seen that soldier before. Shall I—"

"No need, Captain. I will personally investigate myself," Minji interjected, her interest caught. _Now, what is such an uncoordinated soldier doing among the ranks of renowned halberdiers?_

She slowly walked toward her men, ignoring the damp, grassy ground that threatened to soil her silk shoes. The broad, armored men stood to attention as she swept between the columns silently, their eyes staring straight ahead. Min came to the graceless soldier, who had his helmed head inclined. She could see their knuckles turn stark-white from gripping the hefty weapon and an aura of fear enveloped Min, making her suspicious.

"Come with me, soldier. The rest of you, return to your drills!"

* * *

Minji silently led the way to the inner palace and toward her elegant chambers in the Moonflower Pavilion, the soldier lagging behind her with their head down. Zhong Hui was seated on a veranda nearby, perusing various books that lay scattered upon the low table in front of his cushion, and his sharp eyes glanced up as he saw Minji sauntering back toward her chambers with a soldier in tow. A brow rose apprehensively as Zhong Hui's eyes trailed her, wondering what she was going to do. She didn't seem the type to run off for spontaneous recreation with a mere soldier!

"_Huh, he's a little scrawny. She doesn't like them a bit brawny then? And isn't she being too cavalier about it! Not even adding a little thrill to it by sneaking around, Lady Minji?_" Zhong Hui thought.

He was curious, too curious, and the nosy general stealthily leapt up and loped after Minji.

As she settled behind her ornate, lacquered table, Minji beckoned the soldier to sit, which he did immediately. Minji steadily gazed at the soldier, his features still hidden from her scrutiny by a helmet engraved with draconic details, which made up her insignia. Zhong Hui stood concealed right outside her doorway, just beyond her receiving chamber with suspicion in his piercing eyes.

"Please remove your helmet," Minji asked in a gentle, yet firm tone, hands folded patiently upon her table.

The soldier was hesitant, his hands moving toward the helmet but stopping midway. It made Minji impatient, and she began to tap her fingers on her desk.

_Who is this person? Moreover, why are they trying to blend into my ranks and acting so suspicious?_

Min had her theories, but she could not take full faith in them until she truly saw it. Her voice became sharper and harder the next time she spoke.

"I am very tolerant, but I do not wish to ask you again. Wearing my insignia and being present among my ranks puts you under my jurisdiction, and I'm positive that you do know the punishment for disobeying the express and personal orders of your commander," she sighed, wishing she did not have to sound so harsh.

Zhong Hui's lips curled into a half-smile at her authoritative tone, and he chuckled approvingly, watching in rapt interest. They sure didn't seem like they were trying to sneak in a rendezvous.

Minji's words seemed to frighten the soldier and they quickly pulled off the helmet, revealing that the soldier was in fact a female, to the utter surprise of Zhong Hui. It confirmed Minji's suspicions, however. She had an inkling of what was going on the moment she had seen the girl's terrible form and frightened, cowering demeanor.

"Your secret is safe with me, don't worry. But I would like you to tell me why you were under the guise as one of my soldiers, as well as your name and origins," Minji murmured, noticing the expression of fear on the girl's face. She looked young, 17 at the most, and her features were soft and soulful. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I-I'm Kan Huifang, my lady. From a fishing village that is 12 miles outside the capital… I…" the girl's eyes were glassy with tears and she looked down at the table.

"Go on, I cannot help you if you do not tell me," Minji pressed.

"My betrothed, he was drafted into the army, my lady. I-I followed him, but he was lost several weeks ago. Before I could leave, the soldiers all believed I was one of them and had already pushed me along before I had the chance to slip off. I have nowhere to go, my family won't take me back in after what I've done," Huifang explained her eyes downcast.

Minji appraised her for a few moments, before her sympathetic side cut in and an idea popped into her head.

"You are very brave, Kan Huifang. You seem very kind and intelligent as well. Your eyes, they are bright. My mother always used to tell me that bright-eyed people reflected shining personalities," Minji smiled, a plan already formulating in her mind.

"Your words are too kind, my lady…" Huifang blushed, lowering her head respectfully.

"I'll tell you what. Since you indulged your secret to me and have nowhere to go, I will take you under my wing. You seem very likable and if you'd like, you may take a post as one of my companions. I can teach you many things and you may be able to have a place to live as well as a pension," Min explained, her soft side ruling her. She was allowed to have a lady or two, and her personal means were enough to support both Jingfei and Huifang. If Huifang proved to be adept and sincere, Minji would be more than happy to help her become a lady of means and marry her off to an official. After all, even handmaidens and palace maids could become ladies with rank within the court.

Huifang's soulful eyes shimmered with gratitude as she tried to wrap her mind around the offer presented before her_. How grateful this lady is_, she thought.

"I would be forever indebted to you, my lady," she replied, standing up and bowing to Minji gratefully.

"Then it is settled! Kan Huifang shall be added to my household!" Minji announced to a handmaiden who had just come in from Minji's inner quarters. "Please take her to be outfitted properly, and install her in Jingfei's quarters. Tell Jingfei to show Miss Huifang around."

"My lady," the handmaiden bowed, before smiling at Huifang and leading her off.

Applause came from the entrance to her chambers, and Minji glanced up sharply to see Zhong Hui leaning against the doorway.

"You're more benevolent and authoritative than I gave you credit for, my lady," Zhong Hui smirked, lazily strolling toward her.

Minji pursed her lips and proceeded to pour two cups of black oolong, placing one in front of Zhong Hui and raising the other to her lips.

"I pitied her, and she seemed very quick and bright," she answered simply with a soft smile.

"That was the first time you saw her, for goodness sakes. And there _I _was, thinking you were doling out some disorderly conduct," Zhong Hui muttered, draining the cup of tea and smirking at her.

"You are silly, Lord Zhong Hui. But it's alright, everyone makes mistakes. However, it _does_ sound like you aren't a stranger to 'doling out disorderly conduct'," Min smiled sweetly, refilling his cup.

"Come now. It was a simple miscalculation; after all, anyone would have thought the same. And if you wish to know, I have. Once. She was betrothed to me but it didn't go the right way. Besides, she was a bit too dull for me." Zhong Hui brushed off her provoking statement, as he felt particularly forgiving that day, and glanced at her. For some reason, once his eyes took in her features, a little tingle coursed through him. He had never noticed how light her eyes were, almost amber.

"Right, okay," Min snickered, rolling her eyes. "Did you get any work done today, O great strategist?"

"In fact, I did, _my lady._ It seems that Lord Sima Yi wishes to depart Luoyang within the week and setup our camp at a garrison a mile outside Xuchang. It should be about a day and a half of travel."

"Isn't that a bit early? Or do you usually leave for campaigns a few weeks in advance?"

"Well, Xuchang isn't far. Besides, we'll need to send scouts to explore the perimeter around the garrison we will be occupying, and get acclimated to the place."

"I see. What am I allowed to take?" Min asked.

"We aren't going on vacation, my lady," Zhong Hui derisively replied with a smirk. "You are allowed one trunk of belongings, and I believe you are allowed to take your lady's maid with you. I'm not sure about your new one there, however."

"I shall handle my entourage on my own, my lord. Very well then, I shall prepare for departure," she nodded, her mind working.

"I will take my leave now," Zhong Hui replied, before hastily leaving with a sense of purpose in his step.

It didn't feel real to her before, the whole idea of going to battle, but now that a date was set… It hit her like a storm. Fear grew in the pit of her stomach, but excitement grew there as well. She would be able to experience that thrill that Yuanji had always told her about; she could prove her worth and mettle out there. Minji had never been anywhere near a battlefield, and the prospect was intimidating and frenzying. Not sparing another thought, Minji quickly rushed off to search for Yuanji.

* * *

After nearly an hour of going around the palace, Minji finally found her friend in an obscure library near the back of one of the smaller pavilions. Yuanji sat on a swing outside of the roomful of books, a scroll perched on her lap as she quietly read. She looked lovely, the image of tranquility and Minji smiled before walking over.

"Good afternoon, Lady Yuanji."

"Lady Min, it's lovely to see you. Have you heard that we are leaving soon?" Yuanji greeted her friend, before slipping off the swing and pulling Minji over to a bench. Perhaps that would explain the mixed expressions on Minji's face, Yuanji thought.

"In fact, I have. Lord Zhong Hui told me over tea a bit ago…"

Yuanji's brows raised in amusement.

"Oh, so you two take tea together now? How lovely!" she laughed with a wink.

"Oh, only sometimes. We _do_ work together, you know," Minji defensively retorted to her friend in a playful tone.

"You're scared," Yuanji stated simply, taking Minji's hand comfortingly.

"A little… It'll be my first time, what if I do something wrong? I fear I will make a big mistake and pay dearly for it, I have 30 soldiers under me and—"

"Min, you need to relax. Overthinking it will drive you to the point of breaking down, and you mustn't think of it as a frightful thing. You have responsibilities to live up to, and that will be your responsibility. I always looked at it as a duty, and it really helps to establish that."

"I suppose…" Minji sighed, fidgeting with her hanfu. Beside her, Yuanji pulled out a small, painted box and slid it into her hands.

"I meant to give you this yesterday, but Zhao needed my assistance on drawing up a map with Lord Deng Ai," Yuanji smiled, gesturing to the box.

Inside lay a trio of impressive, beautiful throwing knives, each decorated with a peerless pale blue tassel. The edges of the blade were impossibly sharp, and they looked as if they were made of the highest quality. Hanging off the tassel was the symbol of the Jin, carved in precious jade.

"Just in case you are stuck, these will be very helpful. And when I saw stuck, I mean in danger…" Yuanji murmured seriously to her friend, "Keep them sheathed somewhere on you."

The sheer magnitude of the upcoming battle weighed down Min's spirits and she nodded, not saying a word.

"You'll be just fine. I believe you will."

Minji repeated those words in her mind. She prayed that she would be delivered safely, and she prayed that no matter what, she would not have to use the throwing knives.


	6. The Battle of Xuchang

**Chapter 6: The Battle of Xuchang**

* * *

**A/N: What a speedy update! Well, I'm down with a bad cold and was exiled to my bed, so I took advantage ****of my time and wrote for a few hours. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which contains my VERY FIRST battle scene. So to summarize, it's going to suck a bit. And there's a little surprise at the end too ;D Credits go to my bestest BESTEST (yes, it's a word. To me.) friend Shannon for helping me with the surprise, and to SilverSacrifice for her advice on my battle scene. :) LET THE SHOW GO ON.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

The dim light of a single candle flickered off the gleaming edge of one of the throwing knives that Yuanji had given Minji, casting a sheen over the precious pearl that was decoratively inlaid into the flat of the blade. Minji's light brown eyes were reflected upon the knife, which lay in her hand as she ghosted her fingertips against the edges. Her brow was creased as she idly toyed with the knife, before sighing and leaning against the edge of her bed. The floor underneath her was cold, but Min couldn't bring herself to move. Ever since she had found out they would be leaving soon, her nights had been restless as fear and anticipation invaded her mind.

"_If I make it, I will deem myself lucky. How I hope that I will make it through,"_ she thought, her heavy eyelids threatening to close. No matter how tired she was, though, she was sleepless the moment her head touched the plush pillows piled on her bed.

Yuanji had taught her basic moves with the knife, such as how to quickly flick it out of the thin belt that would be fitted around her waist and the way she should hold them to throw with precision, and it eased Minji's fear just a tad. Despite the fear in her, Minji was ready. At least, as ready as she'd ever be. In the past few days, meetings were more intense and frequent due to the excitement and stress of the imminent battle, and this would be the last night Minji would spend in her room until after the battle at Xuchang. Reaching her hand under her bed, she pulled out the heavy lacquered vessel that housed her mother's things, and rummaged around within it until she came across a small hairpin that she used to carry around as a child for good luck. It was gold, with small pearls and precious gems creating a sunburst pattern. Perhaps it would give her luck now, Min thought, before palming the gold hairpiece and returning the box to its resting place. Dawn approached slowly, and the troubled young woman drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

The large army of Jin travelled for nearly two days, slowed by the wagons that bore personal possessions and supplies. The large garrison* that they arrived at was capacious, easily housing nearly 500 soldiers along with the various generals and commanders within its walls. Another 10,000 soldiers had set up camp just beyond the gates, and the fortress was conveniently situated upon an elevated plain that overlooked each of the four ways. Sima Yi's tent housed his private quarter as well as the meeting room, and was constructed in the dead center of the camp, while smaller tents surrounded the main tent. Minji's own tent was comfortably hospitable, with the creature comforts of her own rooms back at the palace, complete with elegant candle-holders, a vanity and a properly padded bed. Huifang and Jingfei had both accompanied her, and the two girls got along famously much to Minji's pleasure, as Jingfei was shyer than anything and did not easily make friends with the handmaidens of the palace. They shared a small tent beside Minji's, and both were up to their necks in terror at being attacked.

It took a day for Minji to recuperate after arriving at the camp, and the moment she stepped out of her tent for the first time since arriving, the disoriented Min was swept away by the hustle and bustle that was all around her. Soldiers were drilling everywhere, generals rushed between tents and orders were shouted through the air.

"Lady Song, you're up and about at last!" a voice called to her, causing Minji to rapidly turn toward the source of the voice.

"Lord Zhuge Dan," Minji greeted, bowing to him with a smile. "Have I missed much?"

The pair began to walk toward the main tents, a path being cleared for them as they strolled through the busy garrison. Despite his harsh first impression, Minji learned that Zhuge Dan, a member of the illustrious Zhuge clan, was quite the gentleman who had the utmost respect from his soldiers.

"Luckily, you did not. Scouting units have been deployed to the lower plains, and enemy sentries have been spotted in the edges of the woods lie about 17 _li*_ outside of Xuchang's gates. We have fortified the city and Wen Yang shall be defending it."

"I see. We have the advantage of elevation, and thus, shall be able to see the enemy forces coming from perhaps… 12 _li_ away. Although we know they will be targeting the city, I have a feeling that an amount of their numbers will be aiming for our base," Minji thoughtfully murmured, knowing that the garrison would be an irresistible target, especially with a majority of their companies riding out to meet the main forces.

"Yes, I agree with you, Lady Song. A few companies are already staying behind, but it is more reasonable that we strengthen defenses here. I shall arrange for several units to stay behind along with Lord Sima Yi, as he will be remaining here."

Zhuge Dan and Minji reached the large main tent, and she ducked inside, seeing a large cluster of generals grouped around a large table. Minji quickly took her seat beside Zhong Hui, and when asked, shared her thoughts with the group to approving murmurs.

"We do have troops remaining behind already, but if a skirmish were to occur, they would not hold out for long. I will personally designate a number of my archers to take posts in the sentry towers, and I strongly advise that perhaps another unit or two are directed to stay with Lord Sima Yi," she finished, bowing her head.

"Very good, Lady Song, your reasoning is sound. It's absolutely inexcusable that none of you have realized this flaw in our plan, and you are lucky that our perceptive Lady Song has taken care to speak up about it. Chen Tai, you shall remain here to defend," Sima Yi sharply remarked, looking around at his generals. The men who were seared with their lord's serpentine glare all mumbled apologies as Zhong Hui stifled a laugh.

"Lady Song, you are to go along with the main forces led by Lord Sima Zhao and Lady Yuanji to the clearing, as well as Lord Zhong Hui. I will be taking my men through the eastern side of the forest to block their left flank, whilst Lord Zhuge Dan will take the other flank. We will efficiently block any chances of escape," nodded Deng Ai, palming his fist and raising it, before marching out with a painstakingly drawn map in hand.

Orders received, the generals began to disperse and Minji exited the tent as well, Zhong Hui trailing her.

"That was a job well done, I must say. If you had only spoken up a bit later, for I had the same idea," sniffed Zhong Hui, slightly annoyed that she had stolen his spotlight.

"Then next time, speak up, my lord," Minji replied gaily, waving off his excuses as they approached her archers, who were all lined up in front of targets. Unlike the other units of the Jin army, Minji's archer company included female soldiers, who made up about ¼ of the 20 archers. They were formidable, highly skilled women who were as tough as any seasoned male soldier out there, and their mettle was unchallenged by even the most skeptical of commanding officers. Xianghua, for example, sported a long scar down the right side of her otherwise lovely face from an incident where she was trapped in a sentry tower and had fought off several soldiers using the shaft of her bow and ruthlessly impaling her attackers with poison-tipped arrows. Who would have known that her intimidating demeanor hid a gentle personality?

As the pair stood and watched the training, Zhong Hui seemed to be paying more attention to Minji than usual, and remarked on her choice of accessory that day.

"That hairpiece is very nice, Lady Minji. I don't believe I've seen it adorning you before this."

"Thank you, my lord… I never wore it before this; therefore, your suspicions are confirmed. I believe this hairpiece brings me luck, as silly as it sounds," Minji replied, slightly taken by surprise. She never knew he actually appraised her.

"Lucky? How so?" Zhong Hui snorted, smirking at her.

"It belonged to my mother when she was a child, and it always brought fortunate events to her. Unlike many arranged marriages, my mother and father loved each other. She had fallen in love with the young scholar that she saw at all the social events, and when the day came for her to be betrothed, she was heartbroken. At least, until she found out that man she was arranged to was the scholar in her dreams," Minji smiled wistfully, touching the sunburst hairpiece that was firmly planted into her simple, elegant coiffure.

"How… romantic," Zhong Hui blinked, crossing his arms. He didn't seem to really be a romantic type.

"Indeed. I hope I myself am lucky enough to marry for love," Minji sighed dreamily, wondering if it annoyed him.

A jeering laugh escaped Zhong Hui's lips.

"You do realize you're the famed young bachelorette that charms and spurns her suitors successively?"

"Yes, I do, my lord. Because I have no love for them, and their first impression was not impressive," she replied, smiling smugly.

"You cannot exactly use love as an excuse. Did you even know any of them well enough?"

"A woman can just tell through her intuition, whereas a man simply sees a body that either pleases him or disgusts him. He sees a child-bearing, house-keeping machine, in my opinion."

That seemed to shut him up for a moment, and Zhong Hui did not broach the subject again.

* * *

Days flew by, and before anyone knew it, the morning of the battle dawned bright and beautiful. Minji sat before a mirror, allowing Jingfei to tidily fix her hair into a tight bun that would not get in her way later on. Huifang had prepared her battle-wear*, a sturdy yet lovely dress of pale blue that was accented with a burnished gold breastplate, shoulder-guards, and gauntlets. Protective leather shin-pads went over the comfortable boots that Yuanji had given her, and a thin cape was fastened under her right shoulder-pad to lazily drape to the back of her thigh.

"I still think it's a bit too lovely for battle, and I'll only be taking one katana with me," Minji grumbled, tightening the straps of her gauntlets as Jingfei secured the sunburst pin in front of her bun and sticking a few pins underneath to further support them.

Yuanji had insisted that she look "lovely enough to stop a soldier in his tracks, and just because it's a battle doesn't mean you can't give yourself a little self-confidence!"

"You look beautiful though, my lady. There, you're all done," murmured Jingfei, before standing back with Huifang.

Minji brought a hand up to the sunburst, mentally praying, _"Mother, watch over me out there today…"_

"Right then. The both of you keep those stilettos on you at all times, and if anything happens, you must hide," Minji nodded, having given each girl a defensive weapon and strict instructions.

The two girls ran their fingers along the sheath that poked out of their pockets and nodded fearfully, before watching their lady stride out of the tent with her katana in hand.

"Just one?" remarked Zhong Hui as she came up to him. He goggled slightly at her outfit, before recovering his blank mask of indifference. He himself was resplendent in pure black armor, accented with a blue cape that uncannily matched with Minji's.

"I did not feel ready to go out there with both, as I've yet to master both at once," Minji admitted, leading them to the stable. Wen Yang and his unit had left early that morning to Xuchang; Deng Ai and Zhuge Dan had departed into the depths of the forest, awaiting the hour of attack in silence.

Yuanji and Sima Zhao were mounted on their horses already, and she gave Minji and encouraging nod as the latter girl passed to mount the horse behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Zhong Hui asked, letting his concern show through in a rare moment of softened sincerity.

"I've… never seen death, or killed anyone before," Minji whispered, not caring if Zhong Hui heard her or not.

"Think of it this way. Either you kill him, or he will kill you without a second thought. The guilt goes away after the first few kills or so," Zhong Hui bluntly replied, obviously having heard her. "And your ladies?"

"That's a good way to put it. They… they're probably hiding under my bed as we speak," she mumbled in response.

"Over and out, men!" called Sima Zhao's casual voice, before he galloped forward and out the gates, followed by Yuanji, Zhong Hui and Minji, as well as all their enmassed soldiers. The battle for Xuchang had begun.

There was a light wind, and clouds drifted across the pale sky, hiding the sun from time to time. The ride out to the plain wasn't long, and Minji was restless upon her horse as she waited with the rest of the main force. Zhong Hui's sharp eyes were fixated on the horizon, waiting for the mass of soldiers that were sure to come.

"Yan Lihuo is cooped up in his estate, 100 _li_ away. It seems he was too much of a coward to march out with his men today, and his premier general, Cai Xian, is leading their forces," Zhong Hui relayed after a scout delivered a scroll to him as they waited.

"Leave him to me," grinned Sima Zhao, who was more relaxed than anything Minji had ever seen. He swung his sword carelessly and whistled now and then, the image of peace. Yuanji was pensive, her throwing knives loosely held in her hand.

The sheath of Minji's katana was attached to a thin belt around her waist, as were the three throwing knives, all in a row. The blade itself was clutched in her hands, and it comforted her, strangely. She held onto it like a lifeline as her breath became uneven, her heart pounding furiously. A panic attack or an adrenaline rush? She didn't even know what to call it.

It was a while of waiting before the rebel army arrived, and the soldiers were getting antsy. Zhong Hui rode along the lines of his men, scrutinizing each of them and reprimanding several of them who were restless and riling up trivial conflicts. Captain Zhou stood at the forefront of Minji's unit, all of them carrying heavy shields and backed by several archers clad in pure white habits with their quivers fully stocked. The rest of the archer unit was stationed on an elevated section of land several yards behind. Min shifted on her steed nervously, a cloud-gray warhorse she had christened Storm. He was considerably taller than Ai, and she appreciated that she could see rather far from her height.

The unmistakable shrill sound of a horn sounded suddenly and sure enough, a sea of violet banners slowly rose from the horizon. The earth below Minji reflected the marching of the enemy in small tremors, and a chill coursed up her spine as she clutched her sword tighter in her hands.

"Minji, you can do this. Remember what I said, it's either them or you," Zhong Hui lowly said, before spurring his shining white horse forward with his swords brandished.

Seeing that the rest of the army was moving out, Minji raised her blade and advanced with her unit as a silent signal cued her strategically positioned archers to fire a rain of arrows toward the front line of the opposing force. As she rode toward the encroaching mass of enemies, Minji watched the front lines fall with multiple arrow shafts protruding from their chests.

The stench of blood and grass filled her nostrils, sickening her as her eyes took in the corpses that had already accumulated from the initial skirmish. Bodies were already scattered on the now-matted grass, grotesquely brutal wounds right in front of her eyes, although most were clad in violet, much to her relief. Minji gagged as she deftly maneuvered Storm around the bodies, and an arrow suddenly cut the air mere inches away from her ear, causing her to gasp in fear. Several pike-wielding soldiers engaged her, and she quickly cut them down from her mounted position, ignoring the screams of pain as her blade struck them.

Jumping off of Storm, she ran toward one of her soldiers, who was cornered by two swordsmen and was at the brink of death. Minji's katana arced through the air with a sharp whistle and felled one of them to the gratitude of her soldier, who shoved the butt of his halberd into his remaining adversary's chest and knocked the wind out of him before planting the sharp weapon into his chest with a sickening _thunk._

Her back unprotected, a soldier ran at her with his sword brandished, and Minji swiftly dodged him, although she took a shallow cut on the arm as she was knocked to the ground. Her balance lost, the man advanced on her with a dark grin, before blankness filled his eyes as the light of life left them. The arrow she had grabbed from the soaked ground was lodged in his chest to the shaft, and she quickly rolled away and jumped up, swiping her blade at every soldier in her path. She found that dodging the swings from her opponents were easy, but only due to her speed and the clumsy skill of the enemy. Yan Lihuo obviously did not put time into training his men into competent fighters, for they were unskilled and not as formidable as she had presumed.

Yuanji stood several feet away, completely surrounded. One by one, each man around her fell as a throwing knife buried itself into every single one of them and she quickly cleared her surroundings with precision. How did she manage to stay so spotless? Minji's own clothing was spotted with blood, and she could feel the sticky spray on her cheek, which unnerved her. She was frozen for a moment, her surroundings were straight out of a the scary tales her grandfather used to tell her, and her eyes searched frantically for Zhong Hui, although she wasn't particularly sure why she was looking for him in the first place. The cries of the wounded and the tinny, metallic scent of blood filled her; the young woman felt claustrophobic as she looked around, seeing nothing but terribly mutilated bodies and violent combat.

_Please let him be okay._

In her senseless musings, a thick object suddenly hit her from the side, and Minji was sprawled onto the ground as a large, intimidating man stood before her with a spiked club in his hands. Thinking quickly, she swiped her throwing knives and flung them at him, one hitting him right in the jugular. Her breath came in ragged pants after the close call, and she plucked the knives gingerly out of the dead man, wiping off the carnage with a grimace. A pain struck her spine and the gash in her arm stung like nothing else had ever stung before, but she forced herself up, only to see that she was completely surrounded. All around her, blue-clad soldiers were struggling against violet-clad ones; no one paid her any attention. She was helpless.

_I can't die here,_ Minji thought, as she still fought on. Her blade jutted into the leg of one opponent, sending him collapsing to the ground as her free hand reached backward and impaled a knife into a soldier who attempted to cleave her in half from behind. She was ruthless with an adrenaline rush coursing through her bloodstream. There were so many of them around her now. Too many and she began to tire and slow, wincing as a sword cut into her thigh. She didn't even feel it when an arrow shallowly buried itself into her stomach, and out of nowhere, she was hoisted up and away as a flash of gold felled several of her attackers.

"Minji, don't even dare to die on me, you're safe now. Please, you're okay," Zhong Hui whispered as he held her tightly and worked his mount at a fierce gallop back to the camp, worry creasing his brow as he attempted to staunch her bleeding by holding his cape against her most severe wound.

Minji thought she heard her name, before she passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

She could hear before she opened her eyes. It was warm, and Minji could feel the soft fabric of the pillow her head rested on. Her mouth felt dry, her limbs ached unbearably, and she was aware of soft voices surrounding her.

"She took quite a few injuries…" "The physician says she will recover just fine though." "Did you see her rip up that battlefield? Never knew she had it in her, to be honest…"

"Yuanji…" Minji mumbled. She winced inwardly at her voice, which was rough and hoarse from disuse. Her eyes opened to see the painted ceilings of her own room, and turned her head to see Yuanji, Zhong Hui and Deng Ai sitting by her bedside.

"You're finally up, you had us all scared!" Yuanji exclaimed, delighted that her friend had finally opened her eyes.

Min tried to sit up, only to fall back into her pillows in pain. A grimace crossed her face as she noticed all the bandages and the sharp stab of pain in her chest.

"You got yourself some battle scars, apparently," grinned Zhong Hui, pointing to the two cleaned and bandaged cuts on her arm and thigh, as well as the arrow wound to her lower stomach.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead. All I remember is being surrounded and passing out," Minji admitted, sighing and resignedly lying back.

"Lord Zhong Hui rescued you from a rather large crowd, they were all trying to get a piece of you. Your arrow wound was mercifully harmless and should only leave slight scarring according to Doctor Chu," explained Deng Ai, who was gentle as ever.

"Oh… my gratitude, Lord Zhong Hui," murmured Minji. "I would show it more, but I can't exactly get up…"

"Don't even think about it, stay down. I don't think I can rescue you a second time," he smirked, settling back in his chair as he appraised her.

Yuanji surreptitiously stood up and sidled out of the room, followed by Deng Ai, and Minji was left with Zhong Hui.

"Did we win?" she asked in a small voice, peering up at him.

"We did. Congratulations, Lady Song, you survived your first battle and did a rather good job out there," Zhong Hui replied with a half-smile, notably without his haughty manner.

"Glad to hear it. These scars had better been for a good cause," she sighed, gingerly running her fingers along her arm.

Zhong Hui gently took her hand and firmly placed it back on her chest with a quiet laugh, "Don't touch it. Let it have a chance to heal."

Minji looked up at him, surprised at how gentle he was. Maybe it was because she was bedridden. Yes. As much as her inner romantic wanted to think that he rescued her because he worried for her, Minji tried to remain realistic and shoved off the thought.

Then, it happened. His hand had never left hers and he was looking down at her intently with his piercing eyes, and for some reason, Minji couldn't take her eyes away either. His eyes were… soft. She had never seen any emotion other than the cold indifference that normally filled the spot where those warm eyes were now, and it surprised her.

She realized how dangerous it was to have someone, to have feelings for someone in a situation like hers. Even if she was only a strategist, she went to battle. What would happen if something were to happen to one of them? It didn't help that Zhong Hui continued to look at her with such gentle eyes despite the smolder that hid behind it, something she really wasn't used to. Her conscience nagged at her, telling her it was dangerous, but the continuous racing of her heart told her otherwise. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it... but even with that mantra in her head, she suddenly felt his lips press lightly against hers.

At first, Minji froze up in shock and sheer disbelief, but she soon found herself tentatively returning his kiss with a degree of hesitation. Unlike the first time she had kissed him, this was different. It was lingering, sensual and consumed all her senses. His lips were gentle against hers, but firm and Minji brought her hand up to his cheek, drawing him closer as she lost herself in the glow of the moment. Their lips parted for breath, but Zhong Hu returned his lips to hers three times in lingering kisses before pulling back completely with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Well… that was something."

* * *

**SQUEEEAL. That deserves some love! AKA reviews. :D FINALLY. They got to nomnomnom each other a little there, huh? Teehee!**


	7. Ill-fated News

**Chapter 7: Ill-fated News**

* * *

**Hi guys! Oh my gosh, so I saw Zhong Hui's new outfit. And I died. Sigh. Anyways, here's an update for you guys. Warning: You might hate me after reading this because of my cruel authorship. Since most of the renders for Dynasty Warriors 8 has been revealed, all the original characters' outfits will be their new ones! Enjoy and review.**

**There IS a note at the end, and I really recommend that you guys check it out since it was very interesting to me. It also might explain why Zhong Hui's always so grr. I did my research ;D**

**Disclaimer: Old news.**

* * *

Minji spent the next two days banished to her chambers, and she would have gone insane if it weren't for Yuanji's visits and Zhong Hui's near-constant presence for much of her waking hours. He had insisted on doing paperwork in her chambers and even took his meals with her, and it puzzled Minji as to why he was so adamant on being with her. Nevertheless, she liked it, and didn't complain. The kiss seemed to break down a barrier and Minji was still adjusting to a whole new side of the young strategist. Despite his substantial flaws, he possessed a heart, if only for her. Vestiges of his sarcastic manner still remained, but it was natural for Zhong Hui to be that way, especially to Min.

However, they weren't exactly a couple yet either, for Minji and Zhong Hui still retained their prior relationship despite the closeness they now shared. On the last day of her forced seclusion, Minji stirred from a light, pleasant nap to see Zhong Hui nodding off over a war manual, his face free of scowls and frowns. It made him look younger than his 22 years, and it was as if he were a whole new person. From the warm candlelight that lit her room, Minji could see the faint purple shadows under Zhong Hui's eyes, aware that the uprising that was supposed to be minor was taking quite the toll on the Jin officers. Yan Lihuo was a determined man, and would not give up easily.

For much of the time that Zhong Hui had believed Minji was sleeping, she had in fact been pensive and thoughtful. A hollow feeling lived inside her even days after the battle at Xuchang, stemming from the deaths she witnessed and the sheer fact that her sword had been stained with the blood of men who had wives, children, mothers and fathers. How would she ever grow used to it like everyone else did?

Zhong Hui was within her arms' reach, and Minji moved her hand to gently touch his face. The sleeping general didn't stir and the faintest smile found it's way onto his lips.

Over the past few days, Minji had learned quite a bit about Zhong Hui. She now knew that he was close to his mother, Zhang Changpu*, the woman that raised him to aim for success although she had never encouraged his attitude. She learned of his father, Zhong Yao, who was renowned for his contributions to calligraphy and politics. Zhong Hui had also told her stories of his brothes, Zhong Shao and Zhong Yu, who had served as Wei's Minister of Justice. He had come from an exceptionally prestigious family that was known for it's expertise in law and were politically influential. His father was a powerful statesmen who was also prolific in scholarship and calligraphy. Zhong Hui had been raised to follow his father's footsteps, and what surprised Minji was that his mother was a devoted student to classical texts, and it reminded her of her own well-educated mother.

"If only you looked like peaceful and approachable all the time," Minji murmured, wondering to herself what was going to happen beyond that day. From the moment she had returned his kiss, she knew she was in for a world of complications, especially with both of them being rather highly ranked in the military.

To her surprise, Zhong Hui's hand reached up to press her hand to his cheek and his steely eyes opened.

"As if I'd ever let anyone other than you see me like that," he smirked, pressing his lips to her fingers gently.

"Why, I do feel quite special, my lord," Minji dryly replied, propping herself up upon her feathery cushions with her hand still within his. After a moment, Zhong Hui cleared his throat and looked at her seriously.

"Our next expected skirmish is in a week, and I have requested that you not accompany us to the front. You will remain in the camp and receive reports," he said, eyes trained on her. He had a feeling that she would object, but to his surprise, Minji was as docile as a kitten.

"I will gladly do so..." Minji sighed, not wanting to go back into the blood-soaked battlefield so soon after her first encounter with it. One battle had affected her badly enough, and another held no appeal for her.

"Huh, I thought you'd be difficult about it. That's good though, it'll give me more peace of mind," remarked Zhong Hui with a slightly surprised expression.

"Peace of mind? Do you worry about me that much?" Minji snickered.

"To put it plainly, I do. You're probably the first woman to ever have so much affection from me, and I won't easily let you run amok on the battlefield and get yourself hurt again."

"I'll probably never improve at combat at all," she sulked, feeling like a burden to him. How was he to focus if she was going to get herself in danger all the time?

"It was your first time and you did remarkably well, until you got yourself surrounded. But really, keep pushing at it. Maybe one day, you'll reach my level!"

"Did I ever tell you that you're quite full of yourself, Lord Strategist?" Minji groused, glaring at him.

"Every day, my lady," Zhong Hui grinned arrogantly, before a servant entered the room with her head bowed low.

"Lord Zhong Hui, your presence is requested by Lord Deng Ai immediately, in the Orchid Pavilion meeting chamber," the handmaid relayed.

"What does that old man want now?" grumbled Zhong Hui, standing and brushing off his white and blue robe with a touch of annoyance.

The handmaiden backed up and left the room as quick as she came, and Minji smiled, aware of the childish rivalry between Zhong Hui and Deng Ai.

"Don't be so immature, you are both very important figures and that makes you equal to each other. It must be important, you should go. Will you call in Jingfei and Huifang to keep me company?"

"Do I look like a maidservant to you?" Zhong Hui complained, although he summoned the two girls without further ado, and quickly left, but not without gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

Deng Ai paced about the cavernous meeting room with a crumpled scroll clenched in his hands, waiting upon Zhong Hui, who swiftly walked through the door. Sima Shi sat at the table along with Guo Huai and Wang Yuanji. Zhuge Dan stood near a window, and Sima Zhao was playing chess by himself in the corner.

"What's all this?" Zhong Hui asked, curious as to why they were all gathered, and also as to why Deng Ai was so tense. Behind him, Sima Yi strode in, with his wife following, her features ever so serene. It was rare to see Lady Zhang Chunhua, for she was usually disinterested in accompanying Sima Yi anywhere, and perhaps it was a tad easy to see why.

It seemed that no one knew why they were summoned, as Zhao shrugged blankly and Shi looked over to Deng Ai with a touch of impatience.

"We've received a letter from Henei and Lady Minji's household. It arrived this morning from a very flustered, shocked courier," Deng Ai began darkly, before lying the scroll onto the table with a _thunk._ He turned away and rubbed his temples with uncustomary frustration.

Sima Yi picked up the scroll, and his sharp eyes took in the missive. Zhong Hui could see that Sima Yi's features betrayed stunned surprise, and he took away the paper and read it himself. Horror filled Zhong Hui as he read, and dread overwhelmed his senses. How could it be? What were they to do now?

Looking up, he appraised each of the faces in the room. Yuanji looked on with worry, beside Zhuge Dan's expectant features and Lady Zhang's patient composure. Sima Yi was glaring at the floor, his fist clenched in anger.

"Lady Song Minhua, wife of the Marquis of Nanling, has been murdered, along with her daughter, husband and Lord Song himself. Half the household was killed, and only a few servants managed to escape with important government paperwork that Lord Song had for Lord Sima Yi. Lady Minji's remaining sister is safe in her fief, although the younger Song son has been found dead as well. It was Yan Lihuo's doing," Zhong Hui coldly spoke, his eyes furious.

The blunt news hit the Jin officers like a rock, and Yuanji covered her mouth in horror. How could such events had come to fruition?

"Minji will be devastated..."

Lady Zhang laid her hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder and silently looked on, as Sima Yi's face turned beet-red. The man took up the letter and ripped it to shreds before turning to his generals.

"Send an elite unit to the Song house to recover what they can. Bring back the bodies and have them buried properly with honors, for the members of the Song family are prominent and valued by our kingdom. I want as many units as we can muster to march on Yan Lihuo's stronghold as soon as possible, and I want that cur killed before he can do more damage! Find out how this happened! And I want all the officials notified of this now!"

With that angry tirade, Sima Yi left the room thunderously, leaving shocked faces behind.

"How will we tell Lady Minji? Imagine what it would do to her, especially with her in such a weak state," Guo Huai asked, before dissolving into a fit of violent coughing. His eyes betrayed sadness, and the veteran felt sorrow on the young woman's behalf.

"Lord Zhong Hui and I will tell her, leave it to us. How terrible, to lose half her family so suddenly and unexpectedly..."

Yan Lihuo seemed to be picking out families that contributed to the Jin empire and sending assassins to rid them, and Deng Ai feared that the first act of murder would not be the last. He quickly left, wordlessly and heading for his troops. Zhong Hui was still stunned into silence and anger. A tense air filled the splendidly decorated room, the other officers silently left and Zhong Hui was the last one remaining. Minji would have to be told, no doubt. He wouldn't sugarcoat it, because he cared about her. It would be better to tell her the honest and whole truth, and he was sure Yuanji would agree.

As Zhong Hui proceeded down the steps of the court, he caught sight of Yuanji sitting under a tree in deep thought, and strode over to her.

"How do you reckon we should tell her?"

"I don't know. It's going to ruin her, I fear, but it would make it worse to try to blunt the edges of the situation. It is our duty to tell her. Nothing will change the fact that she's lost a sister, a brother, a niece, and a father. That little girl... I saw her at the banquet at the Song house. She was such a sweet child, only a few years old. Minji has lost half her family," Yuanji murmured, eyes trained on her hands.

Zhong Hui could just imagine Minji happily talking to her two ladies, oblivious to the fact that her life had changed in the matter of hours. It was truly an abomination, and he knew she did not deserve such ill fortune.

"Well, we should go see her. I told her I would return, and she's been expecting you to visit."

The pair quietly walked back to their pavilion, both immersed in their thoughts as they went through the maze-like palace.

* * *

Minji was sitting up in bed listening to Huifang and Jingfei read a story to her, and the humorous little tale had her in peals of laughter. Her spirits seemed to have risen tenfold since the arrival of Huifang and Jingfei to keep her company in her bedridden state, and Zhong Hui sighed guiltily as he stood by the entrance to her inner chamber. He had never felt so bad in his life, and it was killing him. Yuanji gently pushed him forward and made her way over to Minji, sitting beside her with a soft smile. The two ladies' maids made their obesiances and backed out of the chamber, leaving the trio to themselves.

"How are you feeling? Do you have need of anything?"

"Not at all, I'm perfectly happy now that you and Lord Zhong Hui are here!" Minji beamed, unaware of the unfathomable pain in her friend's eyes. She looked over to Zhong Hui expectantly, and he soon walked over and sat on her other side with an unreadable expression. How were they supposed to tell her? It would be like shattering glass under your feet, with Minji's happiness being the glass.

"Oh! I received a letter today, from my sister. Minhua was absolutely thrilled because Xiuming learned to recite a page of the Shiji. I had been waiting on the missive for a few weeks now, and it came just after Lord Zhong Hui left," Minji fondly shared, able to imagine her bubbly niece reciting prose at the age of three.

The two Jin officers visibly paled and Yuanji bit her lip as Zhong Hui took Minji's hand with a soft sigh.

"Deng Ai received a letter today, Minji... And it's going to be hard to take it, but you know we care about you and we must tell you," Yuanji began, looking intensely into Minji's bewildered eyes.

"Min, Minhua, your father and Xiuming... they've passed over, and Yun as well," Zhong Hui murmured, taking a firm grip on her hand. His eyes searched her features concernedly, not knowing what to expect from the young woman. To his horror, Minji's features were a blank mask as she slowly turned to him, then Yuanji.

"No, they're not gone, they're home in Henei. Minhua is with Father and Xiuming, Yun is on an assignment to Bing Province!" Minji whispered, looking frantically at Zhong Hui and wanting him to say it was all false.

"Minji, I'm so sorry... Yan Lihuo is targeting all the noble families and he must have known that you had joined us. Lady Jiaying is safe in her fief with her husband, and your brother Qian is safely in Yu Province, but the whole estate was ransacked. I'm terribly sorry," Yuanji whispered, pulling Minji close and hugging her tightly as a single teardrop fell from her eyes, only to be followed by a torrent of tears. Quiet whimpers and sobs were muffled against Yuanji's shoulder as the blonde's hand gently caressed her friend's hair. Zhong Hui was silent, and focused his eyes on the rich wood floor, unable to watch Minji cry.

After a few moments, Minji pulled away from Yuanji and leaned into Zhong Hui with bloodshot eyes, burying her face into his shoulder and silently shedding tears as her shoulders shook forcefully with the barrage of tears attacking her. She held onto him as if she would fall without him, and at that moment, Minji truly needed the arrogant, cold-hearted strategist. Zhong Hui immediately put his arms around her and securely held her, placing his lips into her dark, loose curls and closing his eyes. Minji cried for her father, who had raised her and saw to it that she had everything she could ever want; she cried for Minhua, who helped to raise her after their mother had passed away suddenly and was always her pillar to lean on; she cried for the young, innocent Xiuming, who was simply a child who loved to run after butterflies and play on the lawns. She wept for her favorite brother, who had teased her relentlessly but always defended her lovingly when the other kids had bullied her. But not last of all, she cried for herself and all the feelings that were overwhelming her.

To Zhong Hui's amazement and worry, the young woman was inconsolable for the next hour and a half, before she lapsed into a delirious stupor. A pair of handmaidens helped Yuanji and Zhong Hui clean her up and put her to bed, with a fresh robe and her ladies posted in the outer chamber to keep vigil overnight. Yuanji blew out the last burning candle before leaving the chamber.

"She'll be okay. Minji is strong, and the next few days will be a terrible ordeal, but I know she'll make it," Yuanji sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It was well into the evening, and she was quite spent. Her eyes darted over to Zhong Hui, who was staring straight ahead as the two of them walked along a gallery. Yuanji was as surprised as the rest of the court that Zhong Hui had more of a heart than they all believed. No one expected to live to see the day that the strategist would care for another, and be so human. It made him much more approachable now, and changed everyone's mindset about him.

"I know she's strong, but this will change her. I fear leaving her behind when we go, and I worry about how she will be tomorrow. The court physicians will undoubtedly extend her period of bedrest," Zhong Hui responded, running his hand through his brown locks defeatedly. He honestly did not know how to deal with the situation himself, as he had never experienced such a thing.

"She has us to watch over her. She has you as well," Yuanji reminded, before wordlessly turning right and retiring to her own chambers.

"Goodnight, Yuanji."

* * *

**Sob. So much dying. Let me know what you all think of this chapter. (:**

***Zhang Changpu was the concubine of Zhong Yao, and the mother of Zhong Hui. I managed to dig up some obscure information about Zhong Hui and I've summarized it into a short little piece on my Tumblr that can be found here: post/42696841736**


	8. Romantic Fools

**Chapter 8: Romantic Fools**

* * *

**Enjoy the eighth installment, my lovelies! Please note that this story is EXTREMELY inaccurate historically. There are some surprises coming up and I hope you all will enjoy and review. The poems included within this chapter aren't mine, they are from the Book of Songs and the Shijing.**

**Disclaimer: KOEI is the God of this. Capisce? K.**

* * *

The soft chirping of a bird drifted lazily through the air as a light, tranquil breeze uplifted the lovely bedchamber that was accented with deep blue silks and dark, ornate furniture. Minji could smell the sweet, calming aroma of the peach-infused white tea that was usually delivered to her quarters in the mornings and burrowed into her blankets before slowly opening her eyes to the softly lit room. Her eyes felt heavy and swollen, and Minji wondered why, until she looked around her room and caught sight of the letter from her sister lying on the table beside her bed. A small shriek escaped her as she pushed the letter away, causing it and a glass decoration to shatter to the floor with a resounding _crash _as the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She stumbled out of bed with blurred vision and rushed for the doorway, only to be caught securely by Zhong Hui, who hugged her tightly and attempted to calm her down.

He had been up since the crack of dawn in her outer chambers, knowing it would be hectic when the young woman finally woke up, and he spoke to her in a quiet voice.

"Minji, please relax, you're going to get ill if you don't allow yourself to breathe," Zhong Hui implored, soothingly pushing back her messy curls as he looked into her glassy, glistening eyes.

Minji exhaled sharply before allowing him to lead her back to the bed, Zhong Hui careful to avoid the broken glass lying on the floor. As they lowered onto the edge of the bed, Minji cocooned herself into his strong, lean frame as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Our army is going to march on Lujiang in several weeks, to exterminate that imbecile that did this to you," Zhong Hui whispered darkly, a dangerous glint in his blue-grey eyes. Minji grew still within his arms and wrapped her arms around his middle as her tired eyes gazed blankly in front of her. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Minji. I swear that on my own life."

Minji nodded woodenly, holding onto the last person she seemed to have in the world as she started to recite poetry in a hoarse, quiet voice. Her voice was hesitant, but she managed to still sound like a beautiful yet broken angel.

_"The white moon is rising,  
O lady so lovely and bright.  
Why am I enchanted?  
Why am I consumed with grief?  
The white moon is rising  
Tis like the splendor of my lady.  
Why am I caught in these chains?  
Why am I consumed with grief?"_

"The Book of Songs," Zhong Hui stated simply, listening to her. Minji continued with a piece from the Shijing about a young bride leaving for the house of her husband, thinking of when Minhua had been married and lured Minji into studying that particular piece with her.

_"The peach tree is young and elegant;  
Brilliant are its flowers .  
This young lady is going to her future home,  
And will order well her chamber and house.  
The peach tree is young and elegant;  
Abundant will be its fruits.  
This young lady is going to her future home,  
And will order well her chamber and house.  
The peach tree is young and elegant;  
Luxuriant are its leaves.  
This young lady is going to her future home.  
And will order well her family."_

"Promise me something," Minji murmured quietly, feeling the vestiges of drowsiness seep into her core.

"What is it?"

"Let me go with you to Lujiang. I want to go to the frontlines, it's only fair. I want Yan Lihuo's head for myself," Minji whispered pleadingly in a cracking voice.

Before Zhong Hui could reply to her words, Yuanji slipped in quietly, her golden eyes curiously asking Zhong Hui if Minji was alright.

"Yuanji," Minji softly smiled as she looked over to her friend.

"Hello, you. I'm glad to see you're okay," Yuanji replied, perching on a chair next to the bed and taking her friend's hand with a soft quirk of her lips.

"She wants to accompany us to Lujiang and fight," Zhong Hui icily stated, an unhappy expression on his features.

Yuanji looked thunderstruck at the declaration, but didn't say a word to Hui as she soothingly patted Minji's hand.

"It's understandable that you want to take to the battlefield, but think of the state of your health, silly. And we've already established that you'll be coming, but you'll be in the main camp right outside of Lujiang," Yuanji chided, hoping to dissuade the headstrong girl.

"I'm fine, really!" Minji protested, still weak from her period of exile in bed but doing her utmost to seem like she wasn't. "It's only right that I take Yan Lihuo's head myself..."

"No, Minji," Zhong Hui murmured, before glancing up at a servant who had appeared at the doorway. "I'm sorry."

"Lord Zhong Hui is needed by Lord Sima Yi," the girl gently said, bowing to the trio.

A flustered sigh escaped Zhong Hui and he stood, placing Minji onto the bed gently and squeezing her hand.

"Stay with Yuanji." He quickly left, weary-faced and tight-lipped. The moment Zhong Hui passed through the doorway, Yuanji turned to Minji and took both her hands.

"Okay, listen to me..."

* * *

As Zhong Hui entered Sima Yi's study, the rest of the officers were assembled amongst the room as well, with a few by the terrace and others seated.

"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Lord Strategist," Sima Yi scowled, before addressing the rest of the room. "You've all been summoned because our scouts have delivered an interesting tidbit of information. A woman has been spotted in the midst of Yan Lihuo's troops, and not just any woman. She's extremely skilled, and seems to be highly respected among the men in the camp."

"That's quite the mystery," Sima Shi remarked, intrigued by the fact that such a woman was among their enemy. Skilled women were valued and many were well-known. "A name could not be linked to the face, and even then, the woman's face has not been revealed."

"My own scouts say that she's been addressed as Lady Luo, so we know that she isn't a mere commoner," Guo Huai added with a nod, lying a piece of parchment onto Sima Yi's table.

"Lady Luo, hmm? I wonder..." Sima Yi muttered, resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully as his eyes took on a pensive light.

The officers all looked to their leader questioningly, but were all dismissed as Sima Yi hurried off to speak with the primary wife of his eldest son, Lady Xiahou Hui, who was surely with the third wife, Yang Huiyu.

"That was strange," Guo Huai remarked about his lord's behavior, before ambling off with the rest of the group walking out of the court.

"Strange, indeed."

* * *

As much as Zhong Hui wanted to prolong the period of time until he would have to go to Lujiang, they eventually had to prepare to move out once again within two weeks of the shattering news being delivered to Minji. This time, Minji was forced into a carriage, as the physicians were still extremely skeptical about her health and didn't buy into her claims of fitness. She was also annoyed with Zhong Hui as well, and refused to speak more than one or two words to him at a time.

Because of that, Mini was virtually silent for the days of travel they went through and kept to herself, only speaking to Yuanji and her lady's maids. Zhong was frustrated out of his mind at being treated that way, and did his best to tolerate it although it was driving him mental. Every time that he attempted to speak her, she would turn away with a scowl and a cross of her arms. Admittedly, it was adorable, but not in such a serious situation as that.

Zhong Hui was completely prepared to charge Yan Lihuo and his fortress, but he worried about leaving Minji behind in the camp. After all, she was extremely edgy about being denied her request, and he felt somewhat guilty, but it was for her own good.

The evening before the battle was expected, Zhong Hui found Minji sitting at the top of an archer tower with her mother's sunburst pin held in her hands. After having spent hours searching for her, one of her female archers had revealed Minji's whereabouts discreetly and rushed off. Zhong Hui silently climbed the narrow stairs leading up to the tower, and peered up to see Minji's cloaked back facing him as she watched the transluscent moon quietly. He approached her cautiously, and although Minji sensed him and recognized his woodsy, pure scent, she ignored him.

"Minji, darling..." he murmured, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and sitting beside her on the wooden planks.

To his surprise, she didn't pull away but simply launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. A smirk touched his features as Zhong Hui held her closely, releasing a relieved breath as he finally was able to feel her again after such torturous treatment.

"Missed me, didn't you? You can't ignore me for long," he smugly laughed, only to be rewarded with a smack on the arm from her.

"I can rescind my decision as quickly as I made it," Minji warned, before curling into his embrace and pocketing her pin.

"I'm sorry I can't grant your request, Minji. But you need to understand, none of us can stand to lose you," Zhong Hui quietly said, looking down at her.

"Especially you, right? You don't want to lose me either," she replied in a small voice, burrowing her cheeks into his chest and toying with the loose belt around his waist. The way she said it melted his cold composure and Zhong Hui smiled softly, ruffling her hair gingerly.

"I don't want to lose you, either. And I think it's safe to say that I'm more afraid to lose you than anyone else," Zhong Hui admitted uncharacteristically after a quiet moment. For all he knew, this could be their last evening together if anything were to happen.

"I never knew you'd admit that, Lord Zhong Hui," Minji smiled, pleasantly surprised at how romantic he was being. "After all, you never were the romantic type."

"My style name is Shiji, you can dispense with the formality, my lady. I never was, and I never will be. To anyone else but you, that is," he teased, allowing her to sit up as she wiggled from underneath his arms. Minji quickly moved up beside him and touched her lips to his cheek gently before he lowered himself and rested his head in her silken lap wearily, at peace with the moon above and his beloved beside him. She gently drew her fingers through his lush, dark curls as they silently sat there in the archer tower, basking in the moment.

Minji gazed at the moon for a while, mesmerized by the round, bright white orb and was puzzled to see Zhong Hui's eyes staring straight at her as she looked back down to him. The look in his eyes was intense, and smoldering, and she smiled softly at him.

"What is it?"

Silence. It was a good ten seconds before there was a single word uttered.

"I love you, Minji."

A jolt coursed up Minji's spine as the soft words escaped the lips of the strategist that she had disliked so much before, and it was all she could do to not jump up and yell to the stars. Instead, she lowered her head and touched her lips to his gently, feeling his warm lips draw her into a deeper embrace. His lips curved into a smile, leading her to smile as well, unable to believe the moment unfolding before her. His lips were smooth, and he slowly rose, taking her into his arms and tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. As they pulled away, Minji rested her forehead against his and allowed her lips to lift into a serene smile.

"I love you as well, Lord Zhong Hui," she whispered, before laughing quietly and moving into his arms happily.

They were quite the pair as Minji and Zhong Hui made their way back toward the large tents that housed them. Soldiers stared and generals gaped as they watched _Zhong Hui _hold Lady Song's hand and lovingly smile at her as they walked as carefree as a pair of ducks along the camp.

"Is he drunk?"

"Is that the Lord Strategist?!"

"She's divine-"

"Shut up, he might hear you!"

"That's quite enough! Quiet down!"

Zhuge Dan quickly whipped his troops back into drills as a shrill whistle brought them back to the task at hand, although he gave the slightest smile at Minji as the couple walked by.

They stopped in front of her tent, and Zhong Hui let go of her hand reluctantly.

"Sleep well tonight, Minji. Don't even think about tomorrow, and I'll see you in the morning," he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead and one on her lips.

However, Minji held steadfast to his hand and looked up to him with large, pleading eyes.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I won't be able to be alone, knowing you'll be leaving tomorrow morning..." She looked like a child denied a treat, and a laugh filled the air as Zhong Hui gently cupped her chin and turned her face up to him.

"Very well, until you fall asleep," he replied dotingly, deciding to indulge her to keep her happy.

That night, Minji felt more at peace than she ever had, nestled against Zhong Hui's chest as he pulled the covers over her. His soft, rhythmic breathing calmed her and just feeling his frame beside her was something she could never get enough of. They lay there quietly, each swept up into their own thoughts, but Zhong Hui squeezed her hand now and then and Minji soon drifted off into a deep, tranquil sleep within his arms.

* * *

**Who can this mystery woman be? o:**


	9. The Mystery Woman

**Chapter 9: Femme Fatale**

* * *

**Here we go, warriors! Chapter 9 is now here. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you also review. Kinda sucks to see 500 views and only two reviews. Thank you to Yuka, pinkflowerberry, and the various anons who have reviewed. You get internet cookies and loves!**

**Disclaimer: (disclaimer goes here.)**

* * *

Zhong Hui found it difficult to leave Minji as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms. Feeling her thinly -covered body pressed into his chest with her head resting in the crook of his neck was surprisingly nice, and he found that he didn't want to let go. He found that Minji was quite amusing whilst in a nocturnal state with her features shifting between soft smiles and slight frowns, and she would stir sometimes only to burrow deeper into him and falling back to sleep. The soldiers were festive beyond the thick, pale blue felt of the cozy tent and strains of cheerful singing could be heard. There possibly around 200,000 soldiers in the army of Jin, and it was predicted that they were outnumbered two to one; however, the men of Jin were disciplined and organized compared to the ragtag motley crew of Yan Lihuo's makeshift army. Zhong Hui would be leading the charge on the gate that stood sentinel to Yan Lihuo's castle fortress and he would also be supervising the catapults. Once the gates were downed, no doubt that strategist would storm straight for the murderer that was turning the Middle Kingdom upside down.

A wriggling pulled him out of his reverie and Zhong glanced down to see Minji trapped in a troubled sleep as she turned restlessly within his embrace. Her eyes flashed open as a sharp exhale emitted from her lips, ragged and fearful.

"What's wrong?" Zhong Hui whispered, unable to see anything but the soft moonglow that filtered in from outside, illuminating her slender figure and the long dark curls that tumbled down her back. She leaned back down after a moment and curled into him with her lips pressed into the soft skin of his neck. She tightly hugged herself to him, burying her face into his neck.

"Nothing, just promise me you'll return tomorrow," she murmured, her arms pulling him closer as they wrapped around his midriff.

"Of course, I will. Don't be silly," Zhong smiled, settling her back into his embrace as she returned to sleep. He put his arms around her frame and placed kisses into her hair.

* * *

Minji woke up to the low murmur of early-morning activity outside her tent and blinked the sleep out of her eyes to see Zhong Hui sitting on a low footstool at the end of her bed, pulling on his extravagant boots and fastening his white overcoat. She lifted herself off her elbows and shifted nearer to him with a small smile on her lips.

"You stayed all night," she remarked, watching as he ran his hands through his immaculate curls and pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders as the cool morning air threatened to chill her.

"Of course I did. And I'll admit that I can get quite used to it," Zhong smirked, striding over to her with a dressing gown and assisting her into it.

"You have to go now, don't you?" She could hear the generals assembling their men outside, and Zhuge Dan could be heard calling for Zhong Hui. Minji wrapped her arms around him, wishing she didn't have to let go. Fear filled her, even as she told herself that she had nothing to be afraid of. It was just like the ghost stories her mother told her when she was a child, and Minhua would always tell her they were only mythical stories. Nevertheless, Minji would burrow into Minhua's bed that night and eye the doorway with fear.

"I'm afraid I do," he replied, lightly kissing her on the lips and curving his lips in surprise as she lengthened the kiss into an intensely lingering one. "Watch the skyline in a couple of hours and you'll see me riding back to you with Yan Lihuo's severed head in a bag."

His eyes grew dark and dangerous, and he chastely kissed her one last time before exiting the tent, leaving a wistful Minji behind. She pulled her duvet around her shivering frame and sighed, still able to feel his warmth and smell his scent lingering on the sheets.

A loud sound at the front of her tent ruined her pensive state, and Yuanji slipped into the tent swiftly with a cloth bag.

"I've brought your armor and your sword is in there as well. I only have a few minutes before I lead the rear guard, so hurry," Yuanji quickly greeted her, placing the bag onto the footstool and straightening her dress. "Lord Sima Yi's unit is near your destination, but he isn't aware you're under house arrest. Just don't let Lord Zhong Hui or anyone else see you. I've told the gate sentries to allow you out. This is all I could do."

"Thank you, Yuanji. I'm so glad you could help me, without you, I probably won't even get past the gate of the main camp," Minji smiled, taking her friend's hand and kissing it.

"I must go now, Minji. Good luck," Yuanji sighed, looking at her reckless friend with affection and concern, before turning and leaving the tent hastily.

Huifang and Jingfei were bewildered when Minji asked for their assistance and they interrogated her with questions as they fastened the various parts of her burnished armor securely.

"Why are you going out there? Lord Zhong Hui told you that you were to stay!" Jingfei panicked.

"What if something bad happens?" whimpered the innocent Huifang with big eyes.

"Please understand that I must do this, for my family," Minji whispered, staring at herself in the mirror as the armor came on, anger and hurt welling up inside her.

* * *

Five minutes later, Minji was prepared and already on her horse, galloping at a breakneck speed out of the main camp past the gate sentries and the Jin flags fluttering in the light wind. The sun alternated between shining down on the plains and hiding behind the wispy clouds, the shadows running across the ground underneath Storm's hooves. After several miles of hard riding, the aura of the battlefield hit her hard. The stench of blood and dirt, the metallic sounds of clanging metal on metal, it brought back a phobia into her heart. But she rode on, determined to do something, anything that would justify what had been done to her. Sliding off of Storm, Minji pulled her sword out of it's sheath and stealthily insinuated herself into the mess, dodging a trio of slashes as an enemy soldier made to behead her. As she barely ducked under another swing of a spear, a rough voice sent fear down her spine.

"My lady! What are you doing here?" The deep voice of Deng Ai pierced through the sounds of war and Minji turned swiftly to him with guilty eyes. The general towered over her intimidatingly with his crimson-stained lance. To her surprise, he didn't look shocked in the least to see her there; however, concern flooded his eyes.

"I-I thought... Well..." Minji trailed off with flushed cheeks and jumped in surprise as Deng Ai's lance stabbed forward and impaled an opponent that had been sneaking up on her. A guttural scream caused her to cringe and she shut her eyes quickly, before resignedly looking back up to the large man.

"Go with vigilance, my lady. The east side of the castle has a single entrance that may be guarded, I am not certain. But that is your surest route without being caught red-handed," Deng Ai grimly replied, before loping off toward a cluster of archers that seemed to shake as they saw him approaching, and dispersed as quickly as they could. Sadly, they wouldn't run long with Deng Ai on their trails.

After her close call, Minji ran along the perimeter of the battlefield, her long cape fluttering behind her as her boots hit the ground rhythmically, crusting with dirt and drenched grass. After downing a few spearmen that had ambushed her, Minji discovered a seemingly unguarded entrance into the castle and warily slowed down, blending into the shadows that the clouds overhead cast down. It seemed too unlikely that the gate would be left completely open, and if it was left open, then it was a fool's move to do so. Minji found that fact extremely discomforting and raised her blade in defense as she slowly ducked into a quiet, lovely courtyard strewn with cherry blossoms. It seemed idyllic, and deceivingly so because the next moment, she found herself sprawled onto the ground as scratches from the hard cobbles of the ground scraped at her legs. The wound in her chest stung sharply and she winced, biting her lip and ignoring the pain.

"Oh my, look what came prowling about," drawled a cold, alluring voice. A kick was targeted at her stomach, and as Minij saw a spiky black heel progress toward her, she rolled over nimbly and leapt up to take a glance at her attacker.

All that she could see was a slender figure completely shrouded in a deep violet cloak with a peaked hood. The woman's face was not visible except for a pair of seductive, carmine lips and the tip of an upturned nose. In her hand, the seductress held an ornate black flute that sparkled with gold adornments and it was the last thing Minji could see before the first attack was initiated. Minji's sword edge flashed up the block the descending flute, resulting in a screeching clang. Pushing the flute aside forcefully, she arced her sword up toward the hooded figure but only managed to cut a snippet of the velvet cloak as the mysterious woman gracefully danced aside and raised the flute to her scarlet lips. Bright green and violet orbs began to revolve around her and Minji darted out of the way just as the orbs exploded one by one, releasing a chilling air and dangerous sparks. She jumped toward the woman and executed a series of swift slashes, which her opponent matched parry for parry. Harsh clanging filled the courtyard and the intervals of sunlight that reflected off the silvery flashes was dizzying.

A seductively chilling laugh escaped her adversary and echoed throughout the courtyard as the pair of them sparred skillfully, neither giving any sign of losing. Minji's forehead creased in determination, resenting that the woman was such a skillful combatant.

"My, my. You know how to play, darling. But you won't be able to keep up with me around. I can crush you like a leaf if I want to. Are you getting tired?" the voice taunted, before sweeping her arm gracefully and laughing delightedly as razor-edged shards of pure ice protruded from the ground. Chills coursed up Minji's spine as she quickly looked around, unable to move as a layer of ice formed around her whole petrified frame and blunt hits rained down from the flute. The woman kicked and slashed masterfully, her hood falling back in the process and revealing a stunningly enchanting face that could not have been matched by anyone Minji had ever seen. She was impeccably beautiful with shining black hair, sharp eyes and high cheekbones adorned with a single beauty spot on the left side. Underneath the cloak was a sleek purple dress showcasing lush legs accentuated with fishnet stockings. White flowers neatly ran down the short edge of the dress and flared purple sleeves peeked out from the sleeves of the cloak.

It suddenly struck Minji that she recognized the woman somehow, but she couldn't place a name to the face. The sun bore down on the pair and she tried relentlessly to escape her disadvantageous position, but the high heel that her opponent wore was rather deadly. Just as the blade of a dagger rushed down at her, it was knocked aside by a soaring projectile.

Wang Yuanji stood in a battle stance with a fan of throwing knives, backed by Sima Yi, Sima Shi and a unit of elite soldiers. Sima Yi looked thunderstruck, and seemed familiar with the woman by the way he looked at her. The woman placed her mesh-gloved hands on her hips and looked at Sima Yi with a look of contempt.

"If it isn't the Empress Zhen. Or should I say, Lady Luo," Sima Yi stated, taking a step toward Lady Zhen. "I had a strong feeling it was you when I heard that name."

"Sima Yi, I see you wore your mask of a fox until you were able to wrest control away from the Cao family," Zhen Ji coldly replied, a glint of pain passing through her eyes.

"You are supposed to be dead." The blunt statement from Sima Yi sent a fleeting smile onto Zhen Ji's lips as Yuanji pulled Minji back to their cluster of men, the latter watching in rapt interest.

"And that's what they all believed, at least until Yan Lihuo approached me saying he would be attacking the Jin empire to avenge Cao Wei. I couldn't pass up that opportunity to get out and perhaps send those who took away the kingdom of my sons to hell," Lady Zhen smirked, swinging her flute nonchalantly.

"I hope you realize that for you, Lady Zhen, it is death or surrender. And now that I see you here, death will no longer be an option. You had a daughter, did you not? Princess Dongxiang," remarked Sima Yi with a curl of his lips. "How did you manage to fake your death? I saw the body in the coffin, with rice filling the mouth and hair covering the eyes."

"My sister died right before I received that loathsome death warrant, and you know I had my influence on the courtiers. Zhen Dao was very similar to me, and she was easily passed off as my corpse. Then, I killed that _hulijing*_ Guo Nuwang after several years of careful. You might have been around for the mystery of her death," Zhen Ji contributed, a smug smile touching her lips as she recalled the night that she had entered the palace with the help of her former retainers and made Lady Guo look into her eyes as she killed her. The fear and the surprise in Guo's wide eyes was satisfying, and she had made sure that Guo that knew her revenge was to rectify the shattering of her entire life. The loss of her children, her husband and her life. "Dongxiang... why do you mention her?"

"Of course it was you... It would have made perfect sense," Sima Yi remarked, slightly impressed by Lady Zhen's story. The palace and court was in an uproar when Empress Guo's body was found, barely mutilated and scented with the all-too familiar fragrance that the late Lady Zhen was known to have adored. The fools had believed that the former Empress' spirit was taking her retribution. Cao Pi was especially shaken by the whole ordeal. "I have custody of your daughter, essentially. She survived the purging of the Cao Wei court and resides in the palace as a maiden. Surely, you won't choose death now?"

Minji smiled in amusement at Sima Yi's motive, knowing that if he were to gain Lady Zhen, Jin would be gaining a powerful figure. The remaining remnant of Cao Wei: the Empress Zhen Ji. Now she knew why the woman was so familiar. A beautiful old painting lived in one of the abandoned apartments of the inner pavilions of the palace, and palace maidens spoke in hushed whispers about the dead empress who had previously ruled the palace and now haunted the divine, cobwebby rooms. The enchanting young Empress in the painting was in front of her eyes.

Zhen Ji's eyes narrowed as Sima Yi removed a hair pin from his pocket, and she took another step closer. A single jade pin rested in Sima Yi's palm, decorated with the crest of Empress Zhen.

"This is Princess Dongxiang's hair pin, correct?"

Zhen nodded curtly, before looking up at Sima Yi. "You guarantee that I will get my daughter back, and that we will be able to live with no repercussions?" That was all that mattered to Lady Zhen now that she knew that one of her children were still alive.

"I guarantee it, only if you officially surrender to the Jin forces. And you will serve under the flag of Jin."

"You're as sly as ever, Sima Yi. Very well. I surrender to you, and I request to withdraw from the battlefield," Zhen Ji replied, seeing Yan Lihuo's rebellion as a lost cause now that she realized how fruitless his confident words were. How foolish she was to even agree with him, despite his loyalty to her and the Cao family.

"Very well. Escort her back to the main camp, and the rest of you advance forward." With a wave of his purple fan, the rest of Sima Yi's men marched on.

A coterie of mounted soldiers were dispatched with Lady Zhen and a charge was initiated on the now unguarded entrance. Breaking away from Yuanji, Minji ran across the courtyard and past the final gate to see Zhong Hui engaged in hectic close-combat battle with a man in resplendent gold garb. Rage welled up inside her as she looked upon the beast that murdered her family and she slowly walked forward, unaware of Zhong Hui's surprise and anger as he looked over to see his beloved on the battlefield.

"Minji! What the hell are you doing here!?" Zhong Hui yelled as if he were being tortured, and the sound of it pierced Minji's heart. She didn't acknowledge him and stared straight at the man in golden armor, who had discarded Zhong Hui to the side and was eyeing her with intrigue.

A rage-filled yell rushed from her lips as she recklessly burst forward, striking her katana at the towering, gold-garbed man who retaliated with a strong block of his great axe. The two lapsed into a deadly dance of slashes and near-misses as soldiers around them cleared out an area, with Zhong Hui being held back by Yuanji. His eyes burned as he watched Minji's womanly figure duck under Yan Lihuo's heavily armored arm, maneuvering behind him and slashing a scarlet incision into the chink of flesh between his breastplate and inner arm. A shout of anguish was let forth from Lord Yan as he turned on her furiously, slashing at her face with a bladed gauntlet strapped to his wrist, knocking her to the ground with a strong push against her stomach.

Minji hit the ground on her back and cried out as she made force with the hard earth, the breath knocked out of her and another sting searing across her chest wound. Her breath came in heavy pants and her eyes were blurred with tears of pain, but she pushed herself up, forcing herself onward in spite of the injuries she already possessed. Rivulets of blood dripped down the side of her face where a shallow cut trailed from the edge of her eyebrow in a small curve to her cheekbone. Zhong Hui scrambled forward, but was held back once again by the grim Deng Ai, who seemed like he himself was about to intervene in the one-on-one battle.

"Do you think you can really kill me, you insignificant little girl?" Yan Lihuo snarled, a cruel smile on his lips as spittle flew from his mouth. He obviously recognized her, especially with the pendant around her neck that was carved with the crest of her family.

Minji sprang forward with her sword raised above her, arcing it widely and dodging the swing of Yan's axe, managing to swivel as she landed and slicing another deeper laceration into his arm by spinning on her feet and jutting the tip of her katana forward. Blood followed the trail of the blade and she felt the thick spray dot her cheeks; however, she continued to dodge his attacks swiftly, leading her enemy into a dizzying spin as he was too slow to keep up with her agile movements. There was a darkness in her amber eyes that no one had ever seen before, and the young woman possessed more of a sinister side than anyone could have ever foreseen. She was a ruthless, vengeful blossom on the battlefield.

A dangerous swing of Yan's axe came sweeping at Minji, who twisted out of the way just in time so that the cutting edge only cut a portion of her flowing cape. The lavish bit of fabric fell to the ground, and Minji tilted her head.

"Shame. I really liked this cloak too," she whispered in a deadly quiet tone, before Yuanji flung one of her knives toward the pair, hitting Yan Lihuo straight in the back with a loud _thud_. The injured man fell to one knee with a grunt of pain, glaring hatefully at Minji before limping at her with surprising speed. Minji danced out of the way and kicked him hard, digging her foot into his chest and glaring down at him.

"This is for my family," she hissed, before stabbing her sword into his heart without remorse, luring gasps of surprise from the people around her. The feeling inside her was wild, quenching and satisfying. Minji's dark eyes were unblinking as she watched Yan Lihuo rasp and struggle for breath as his fingers scrabbled at the blooming red hole in his upper chest. His last exhale was guttural and cut off by the blood that was slowly dripping out of his mouth, and Minji closed her eyes momentarily.

Wiping the blood off her katana, she turned away from the still body and looked at her fellow officers with a blank expression. After a tense, hushed moment, the Jin forces erupted into tumultous cheering and deafening shouts, uniting in their victory.

"Well done, Lady Song, I commend you for your contribution. You will be rewarded handsomely for your effort." Sima Yi was bursting with victory as he looked at Minji with impressed eyes. He looked smugly cheerful.

Yuanji took her hands and smiled softly, "You did very well, Minji. You've brought us victory today."

After several lauds of congratulations, the officers tactfully edged away and engaged each other in victorious congratulations, aware that Zhong Hui was still glowering at the ground in his own little world. Zhuge Dan shoved him slightly as he stalked past, winking at Minji with uncharacteristic jesting.

A slight smile found its way onto Min's lips and she looked down at the body once more, before she was suddenly pulled into Zhong Hui's arms, warmth encompassing her as she breathed out in relief.

"I'm sorry I defied you, but I had no choice." She turned her face up to look at him, and saw he was in a conflict of emotions. He definitely looked upset, but there was pride in his eyes as he stared down into her weary features. His gloved hands cupped her cheeks and he pressed long kiss to her forehead.

"I'm going to have to keep a more secure watch around you, my troublemaker. Right when I saw you running in like an idiot, I knew it was a lost cause to stop you," he sighed, gently dabbing at the shallow cut with the edge of his sleeve. His mouth turned down slightly as he assessed the damage to her lovely features. "I'm afraid this may leave faint scarring."

"Hopefully, you won't leave me because my beauty has diminished, my lord," Minji remarked, bringing up the sheath of her sword and looking at the reflection of herself on the surface. The shocking red gash was an inch and a half long, and still glistened with unshed blood. Her spirits sank as she considered the word 'scar', knowing it would mar her features forever.

"It actually gives you quite a bit of character, my lady. I've decided that I like it. I could just get myself a finer woman if I ever get sick of seeing that thing on your face."

"Shut up unless you want an encore of what just happened, with yourself in the starring role," Minji growled.

Zhong smirked, before wrapping an arm around her and heading toward the exit of the castle with the rest of their forces under the bright sunshine.

* * *

**_hulijing_:** homewrecker; bitch.


End file.
